There Be Dragons
by Lady Amalthea75
Summary: In desperation Sansa utters a plea she never expects an answer to...
1. Wolf Maid

Sansa:

Sansa lay in bed, atop the covers, in her room. Her chambers were relatively safe, she wasn't likely to be visited and beat within them...that was always made into a public display. It was night now, she had already dined with Cersie, Joffery, and Tommen, and survived unscathed. She wished they would let her take a meal alone, but the Queen and Joffery seemed to delight in her discomfort.

But even in the safe confines of her chambers she was always reminded that she was actually still in the Lion's den. All of the furniture bore lion figures or heads, her bedding and curtians were of the Lannister colors: gold and red. With a sigh she got up and went to her balcony, stepping out into the muggy air, and leaned against the balcony railing.

She looked to the sea, and beyond, wondering what life in other lands was like. Then she recalled overhearing her father speak of a Targaryen girl. King Robert had wanted her dead, saying she posed a threat. Sansa's father had been against having the girl killed, so much in fact that he had deserted his Office as Hand of the King and had begun having his daughters and men pack up to head home to Winterfell. Sansa recalled with a stab of guilt the role she had played to bring her journey home to an end.

She had been stupid and niave, she had not yet seen the depth of Joffery's evil. She thought she loved him, she wanted to marry him, provide him heirs, and be a Queen. She had gone and told Cersie of her father's plans. If only she had kept her stupid mouth shut, her father and all his men may still be alive.

Her thoughts returned to the Targaryen girl. Sansa tried to recall the girl's name but couldn't, though if she recalled correctly the girl wasn't much older than Sansa herself. Last she had heard the girl was called "The Mother of Dragons," and "The Dragon Queen." Apparently she had three dragons and a fearsome army under her command. Sansa tried to imagine being only a few years older and finding the strength and courage to raise an army and travel across the sea to take a Throne she had never even seen. She could not begin to imagine it, she was not strong...not a heroine. She was a play thing for Joffery, though he never even dirtied his hands with striking her himself, he had his Knights do it for him.

She looked out over the darkened city, then closed her eyes and imagined it on fire. She pictured dragons swooping down and breathing out more destruction, then disappearing into the dark sky before coming around for another attack. She imagined the small folk of the city running for their lives, screaming at the sight of the merciless fire. Then Sansa thought of forest fires, how sometimes they would destroy entire forests, but she had been told sometimes it was necessary for new growth. That is what King's Landing needed, to be purged by fire so that a new and just ruler could take the Throne. Would it someday be the Dragon Queen?

The Lannisters were crushing all opposition, they had driven Stannis' fleet to the bottom of the harbor, and those that managed to survive the Wild Fire were forced to retreat when Tywin and his army swooped in and saved the day-for the Lannisters. The Lion's major allies consisted of the Tyrells and the Boltons.

Sansa smirked as she thought on that. The Tyrells were sidling up to the Lannisters because they wanted the Throne for themselves. And the Boltons were even more terrible than the Lannisters or the Tyrells. They carried their banner with the Flayed Man into battle to invoke fear and terror into their enemies. They were cruel beyond measure.

Sansa's Septa had once said to her, "If you ever wish to know if you are on the side of right, or the side of wrong, then look to your friends and allies. If they are good and just, then you most likely are as well. But if they are evil and untrustworthy, you may have to worry about your own character-and watch your back, because those sort of friends and allies will often turn on you at the first chance." Sansa wondered how she could tell which side she was on, she had no friends or allies.

Surely the Lannister's did not believe they could trust their allies. They were in for a nasty suprise if they did, and Sansa would like to be there and see them be betrayed and over run. She hated that she had come to a point in her young life where she would gladly witness the deaths of certian people. But all had been taken from her, and it left her bitter and empty, longing for justice that didn't seem to exist.

She had no faith, she didn't believe there were any Gods sitting in some celestial paradise doling out blessings to the good, and justice to the evil. If there were such Beings then where had they been when her family and so many others needed them? Why was evil allowed to prevail here and goodness all but obliterated? If there were Gods-be they old or new, they had been doing a piss poor job, and deserved none of her prayers or faith for they allowed her mother, brother Robb, and the whole of his army to be brutally murdered at The Red Wedding. Her youngest brothers were dead at the hands of Theon Greyjoy, a man she had grown up with at Winterfell. Jon Snow, her half brother still lived, but he was of the Night's Watch, and from the little bits of news she heard things were not going well at The Wall, how much longer might he live? And Arya, her sister was presumed dead, but she held out some hope that Arya escaped King's Landing somehow. Arya was always strong and defiant.

But when she thought of the Dragon Queen she felt an ember of hope glow in her heart. The Dragon Queen was real, she had summoned dragons back into the world, surely Lions would be of little harm to her. She imagined the Dragon Queen coming and burning the Red Keep, where Sansa was imprisioned by her enemies. Would the Dragon Queen be able to differentiate between the foe and the foe's captives?

Sansa leaned out over the balcony a little bit and whispered not a prayer, but a plea to the Mother of Dragons, "Bring your dragons...bring their fire. Kill the lions...let this wolf run free again."


	2. Dragon Queen

Daenerys:

Daenerys was lost in a vast forest. The trees towered over her, making her feel small and insignificant. Her travels had taken her through grass lands and desert, but never had she seen such dense forest. Intimidated by the strange surroundings her hearing seemed amplified, her senses more alert to every noise or movement in the forest. She heard a twig snap loudly and looked over her shoulder, she saw a wolf staring at her from the shadows, it's blue eyes fixed upon her.

Terrified she began to run. She was seperated from her dragons and army, she was at Nature's mercy. Her heart was beating so fast it ached, her breathing was ragged, her throat dry. Then she heard it, the saddest and lonliest sound she had ever heard...the wolf's ear peircing, heart rending howl. She stopped instantly, slowly she turned and looked back towards where the howl had sounded from.

Now the wolf sat in the open, and even from this distance she could see the sadness and despair in those blue eyes that seemed to stare into her soul, pleading, though for what she did not know. A breeze picked up suddenly, rustling the leaves overhead, and managing to reach her down among the trees. She heard a soft voice whispering in the wind. She had trouble making it out, but the voice sounded so hopeless and forlorn.

She strained to hear and finally made out the words, "Bring your dragons...bring their fire. Kill the lions...let this wolf run free again."

Dany awoke with a start, relieved to find herself in her own bed, in her chambers in Meereen. She must have cried out in her sleep for her hand maiden was suddenly at her side, coming so quickly and quietly that she seemed to materialize at Dany's side.

"What troubles you my Queen? Did my lady have troubled dreams again?" Missandei asked. Dany felt Missandei's comforting hands stroking her hair and back.

"Bring me Ser Jorah."She commanded, and Missandei rose from Dany's side, bowed, and left hurriedly to do her Queen's bidding. Dany stood, she felt a restlessness settle and take root inside her. She strode out onto her balcony, looking out into the night. She heard the words of the wolf in her head again, they sounded as if they were spoken by a young woman.

Why had she stopped here in Meereen? Why was she settling down into ruling a place she did not intend to stay in? The Lions were shredding Westeros to bits, maintaining a Throne they didn't deserve. She should be going there, putting the war there to an end. How many people in Westeros would die while she delayed, and put off what she had declared was her goal. No matter what good she did in Meereen, it would most likely fall apart again when she had gone, just as the other cities she had taken had done.

Dany paced back and forth on her balcony, her silken night robes whispering over the marble tiles as she walked. Ser Jorah Mormont strode into her room, Missandei matching his stride as she accompanied him.

"What worries keep my Queen from her dreams?" He asked in a husky voice, she noted how he took in the sight of her and swallowed hard before taking a more Knightly stance.

"There was a House in Westeros that bore a Wolf as it's emblem, was there not?" She asked, her voice Queenly and all business.

Jorah furrowed his brows and responded, "Yes my lady, House Stark is represented by a Direwolf."

"And what status has House Stark been left in by this War of the Five Kings?" She asked cooly.

Jorah thought for a moment then replied, "I believe them to all be dead, save for a Bastard son in The Night's Watch, and the eldest daughter, who is held captive by the Lannisters."

Dany felt a stab in her gut and stiffened, forcing herself to draw a steady breath before continuing, "How many Stark children?" She was astonished that her voice did not waver despite the pang of grief she felt. She should have been there to protect the Realm! She bit her lip and closed her eyes, waiting for Jorah to tell her how many innocent Stark children were slain.

"There were six...now just the two." Jorah murmured sadly, did he also wish he had been in Westeros? Did he hate himself for being here, part of a fight that was really not his, while his own homeland was being devestated by war?

The Queen inhaled a shaky breath, "Four wolves lost, and one of the last trapped with the lion's. She must long for freedom."

"Aye my lady." Jorah said softly then continued, "My Queen must not think on such things, you bear too heavy a burden as it is."

She knew he meant well, but her anger flared nonetheless. She turned on her Knight and exploded, "Yes my burden is heavy. I bear the burden of knowing while I try to change life for the better here the world is falling apart in the Kingdom I seek to claim. I bear the burden of not having the army I need to go there and take it. I am burdened by not being able to be in two places at once, for while I long to go to the Iron Throne I cannot leave here until I have finished what I have started. And I hate myself for it! I hate myself for caring about these people, and those people, and not being able to do anything for any of them!"

Her eyes had filled with tears, she did not see Ser Jorah cross the terrace to her, but he took her chin in his hand, gentle but firmly. He gazed into her eyes and whispered in a husky tone, "My Queen, your gentle heart and caring for others is what sets you apart from other Rulers. When you can look past people's needs, when you can look at the lives of others and see no value, then you become dangerous. And you have done a great deal of good in the places you have been, and I have no doubt Westeros will beneift under your rule too."

She collapsed into her bear's strong arms and wept. She told him of her dream, and the wolf's request. Somehow she felt it was real...a real request, a real call for help. Jorah tried to reassure her it was just a dream, but he had confirmed that the Lannister's had a captive wolf. The girl had obviously suffered more than anyone should have to, loosing the majority of her family, and being trapped in the Lion's den. And Dany was sure that many more souls had suffered as much as the Starks had. She gazed over Jorah's shoulder, and whispered softly against the fabric of his tunic, "The Dragons will come."


	3. Burning a Queen

A/N: I had actually only intended this to be the first two chapters and no more, but recognized that it had a possibility to go on too. And then after the wonderful response to it thus far I am compelled to write more. However as I had no plan to continue this it may be slow going as I try and think where to take it, though I have an idea. Please bear with me, I want the rest of the story to be well thought out and written. Thank you so much for all the feedback and follows/favorites.

* * *

Sansa had fallen asleep on a divan on her balcony, now a warm breeze and the light of the sun on her skin roused her from her sleep. A potted plant with large fanned leaves blocked the sun from her eyes. She gazed up at the sky taking in it's vast beauty for she knew it wouldn't be long before she would have to return to the confines of the Keep. As sleep cleared from her mind she became aware that she was holding an object in her hand. Her fingers traced over it rapidly as she sat up. She opened her hand and looked down at a pendant. It was a white dragon, and when she shifted it in the light to examine it it shone with an iridescent sheen of purples, blues, pinks and oranges. The dragon profile had a small purple amethyst for an eye that shone brilliantly in the light. It was beautiful, but she had no idea where it had come from. She held it up completely out of shadow and the sunlight made the brilliant colors shimmer over the white stone of the pendant. And as the amethyst eye flashed in the sunlight she heard a soft but strong female voice whisper in her mind, "The Dragons will come."

Sansa felt her chest tighten as did her fingers on the pendant. Who would have given her a dragon pendant? She recalled her own plea last night, could this be some magical response? It couldn't be, she was surely the only one who had heard her plea. There was no way the Dragon Queen would have had any inkling that Sansa had been thinking of her, or had uttered a plea in desperation and depression that the Dragon Queen would come and take King's Landing. It had been a childish moment of weakness, a hope murmured into the night where no one would hear. But something in her told her otherwise, that she had her answer, this pendant and the words she had heard in her mind.

Someone came out onto the balcony, and Sansa closed her hand around the pendant protectively as soon as she noticed the movement. She turned and looked at her handmaiden, who was gazing at Sansa's hand curiously, but then Shae looked at her face and bowed her head, she dipped her knees in a slight and stiff bow. Shae had an unusual pride for a handmaiden. She was not comfortable or happy with having to bow or serve, or call anyone by their titles. But she and Sansa had become friends.

"Milady, I was worried when I saw your bed had not been slept in. Why did you sleep out here?" Shae asked in her thick Lorathi accent.

Sansa shrugged and replied, "I don't know really. I was just out here...thinking. I don't even really recall falling asleep."

Sansa followed Shae back into her chambers and allowed the maid to help her dress in a new gown, she kept the pendant clutched in her hand the whole time. Once the fresh deep scarlet colored gown was smoothed out and fastened Sansa went and sat at her vanity, Shae coming to stand behind her and comb her hair. Sansa opened her hand and looked down at her new treasure.

"What is that milady?" Shae asked, looking down over Sansa's shoulder.

"You didn't give it to me then?" Sansa asked, feeling it was now confirmed, it must be some magical token from the Dragon Queen.

Shae drew her brows together, "No milady, I have nothing that fine, and no means of getting anything that fine."

"Oh, yes of course, forgive me. It's only...it was in my hand when I woke up. I don't know who put it in my hand while I slept." Sansa replied, she wasn't about to tell Shae who she believed may have really given it to her.

Shae's eyes widened in alarm and she looked at the door to Sansa's chamber and then to the balcony door, which still stood open, allowing in the sunlight and a fresh breeze.

"Who would come into your chamber with out your permission milady?" Shae asked in shock. Sansa laughed, a surprise to both herself and to Shae. She leaned over and placed her forehead on the cool surface of the vanity table as the sound bubbled out of her. After she had regained control of her laughter she sat back up, her belly hurt from the laughter, her jaws hurt from smiling, it had been so long since she had done either that those muscles where in disuse it seemed. Shae was looking at her with a confused expression, she didn't seem amused.

"Honestly Shae, who in this retched place has one iota of respect for me or my privacy?" Sansa asked, turning to look at her handmaiden rather than her reflection.

Shae looked hurt, and she said in a quiet and sad tone, "I do milady."

Sansa sighed and reached up, taking Shae's hand in her own comfortingly, "Yes of course, I didn't mean you. You are my only friend and confidant."

"Do I have a chain that would go nicely with this?" Sansas asked Shae, she hadn't looked at her jewels and baubles in such a long time, she didn't bother with such trinkets anymore. She took only enough time on her appearance to cover her bruises with makeup and to make herself pretty enough to keep Joffery happy. Jewels were for women who wanted attention and to be noticed, Sansa only wished to blend in as much as possible in the hopes of going unnoticed by those around her.

Shae said, "I'm certain you do, milady." And the handmaiden went to the jewelry box where Sansa kept it hidden under her bed for fear Joffery would decide to take away the jewels her family had gotten her. Shae went through the jewelry and then selected a chain, she carefully placed the box back in it's hiding place and came back to Sansa saying, "I think this one shall do nicely milady."

Sansa put the beautiful dragon pendant on a silver chain and Shae took the necklace and fastened it around Sansa's neck. Sansa admired the new charm sparkling in the light. It was her secret, to her it was a rebellious act, because she believed that dragons would come and crush the lions. It was her way of secretly showing her support for The Dragon Queen.

Sansa went to Court, and directed her gaze at Joffery sitting on the Iron Throne. He had his crown tilted at a ridiculous angle, the crown was too large for him, but he purposely set it on his head so that it was cockeyed and slanted, he looked stupid. But then the sight of him, just a skinny little brat trying to look menacing, sitting on that imposing throne made of swords was also a most ridiculous sight.

Sansa proceeded to zone out while Joffery addressed the Court, passed rulings, sent innocent men to be tortured or killed. He didn't seem in the mood to see blood today, perhaps that boded well for Sansa. It was best to not pay attention to what went on in Court, but she always had to maintain the look of paying attention, otherwise Joffery would become cross. She let her gaze subtly sweep over the people at Court, she wondered how many of them were also shut down behind the eyes. How many of them looked to be in the here and now but really were somewhere else in their minds? As Joffery went on Sansa's mind filled with Dragons. She tried to picture the Dragon Queen sitting on the Iron Throne. It was difficult as she had never seen her or heard a good description of her. But from what she had learned about the Targaryen's during history lessons with her Septa they had silver blonde hair, and purple eyes...like her dragon on her necklace. She almost reached up to touch the pendant, but knew every move she made would be noted.

When Joffery was finished and everyone began to leave Sansa took a breath and held it, lingering and looking to The Queen. If she left without a nod from the Queen she would be punished, not by the Queen, but by Joffery. Not because Joffery felt that Sansa had offended his mother, but just because that guise gave him a reason to have her beaten. She watched the Queen hopefully, begging her to give a nod of dismissal, but instead Cersie looked at her and made her way over to her, Sansa sighed inwardly.

When Cersie stopped before her Sansa bowed her head. "Have your broken your fast yet Sansa?" Cersie asked, Sansa was about to lie and say she had, but at the mention of food her stomach growled loudly. The Queen smiled faintly and said, "Come, we shall break our fasts together in the garden." That was a bit odd, but Sansa would be glad to get out of the Keep and into the sunlight and fresh air. "I know it's strange to get up for Court too early to have breakfast, but my son likes to deal with important business straight away, unlike his father, who avoided important business at all costs." Cersie said dryly, and with a hint of annoyance when she mentioned her former husband and King. _Yes,_ Sansa thought, _Joffery likes a little blood before breakfast._

  
Sansa and the Queen walked together in silence, Shae followed a few steps behind. Sansa never spoke to anyone, except Shae, unless she was prompted to. When they got to the gardens they sat under a canopy. Since it was just Sansa and Cersie they served themselves, Sansa selected several slices of different fruit, and a soft warm roll smeared with thick berry jam.

"That is a lovely necklace Sansa. Where did you get it? I don't recall seeing you wear it before." The Queen said inquisitively, it was a small table, the Queen was close enough to see the lovely detail of the pendant.

Sansa's heart fluttered in her chest wildly, why did she wear it? Cersie or Joffery could take it from her and there was nothing she could do about it. "It was my handmaiden's." She blurted out, Shae's eyes got wide and the Queen raised a brow. "Your handmaiden's?" Cersie asked, briefly glancing at Shae whom had already regained the proper posture of a humble servant.

"Yes...I saw it and wondered how she came by it, she was reluctant to tell me so I took it as punishment." Sansa declared, secretly amazed at her own lies.

Cersie smiled in amusement and looked over at Shae. "Let that be a lesson to you girl, you are a slave, you must answer the questions your Mistress asks of you. Consider yourself lucky that Lady Sansa has a gentle heart, you could easily have received a much worse punishment." Then Cersie leaned over the table and placed her hand over Sansa's, she looked into Sansa's eyes and said, "Good for you Little Dove. If you want something in this world then you must take it."

"Yes my Queen." Sansa answered obediently. Cersie leaned back in her seat and narrowed her eyes as she examined the pendant, she folded her arms over her chest and crossed one leg over the other, she reminded Sansa of a lounging cat...a regal lioness, beautiful but dangerous.

"Still though, it's an odd choice for you. I would have thought you would want to wear a wolf." The Queen said, a small smile curving her lips.

Sansa bowed her head but said steadily, "There are no wolves anymore.", in reference to her own family. Cersie smiled triumphantly and said, "There are no dragons either."

Sansa sat up straight and looked the Queen in the eye and replied with a slight smile of her own, "You know me milady, I have always been a fool for a good Fairytale."

The Queen said in disdain, "Fairytales are merely the dreams of childish minds."

And Sansa, her smile broadening, replied, "Perhaps...but I dream of dragons...three dragons."

Cersie's eyes widened and her face seemed to grow darker, she shoved her chair back as she stood up, it fell onto it's side. She smacked Sansa across the face with a force Sansa didn't expect.

"That stupid girl they call The Dragon Queen has taken up the Rule of Meereen. She has no control of those dragons. The spies say one has abandoned her and she has had to lock the other two away. Whatever she may have said about taking back the Iron Throne she has clearly changed her mind, at least she knows her place! Should I tell Joffery that you need to be reminded of yours?" The Queen roared in a great fury.

Sansa felt her eyes well with tears, and she tried to keep her lip from trembling. She tried to take solace in the fact that if The Dragon Queen was really not of any threat then Cersie would not be so riled up at the mention of her.

Cersie brought herself under control, though her chest still heaved as she breathed rapidly in anger. She leaned over Sansa where she sat and The Queen brought her face close enough that Sansa could tell that Cersie had already been deep in her cups though it was only late morning. The Queen, though breathless said in a dangerously low tone "Wake up Little Dove, we have broken you're wings, you will never fly again. And we will crush you're dreams if we must as well." With that Cersie reached down and took the pendant in her hand, about to yank it from Sansa's neck. But as soon as the Queen's hand closed on the dragon pendant there was a slight hissing sound, and the Queen cried out and yanked her hand back, She cradled her hand against her chest and looked at Sansa angrily...and with a bit of fear, then looked down at her burned palm.

In shock Sansa looked down at her necklace, and caught the last traces of it fading from a bright orange back to it's normal white color with iridescent overlay. It hadn't burned Sansa's skin when the Queen let it go and it fell back to rest on her chest. Sansa pushed up from her chair and stood tall before the Queen, staring at the Queen with ice blue eyes.

"I didn't get this from my handmaiden. I woke up this morning, after dreaming of dragons all night, and it was in my hand. I don't know where it came from. I also don't know when The Dragon Queen will come, but I KNOW she will! And when she does...well that little burn on your hand will seem like nothing." Sansa paused a moment to let her words sink in and then she curtsied with a sweet smile on her face and said, "Good day milady." And she forced herself to slowly and confidently walk away from Cersie...without the Queen's leave to go. She knew turning her back on a Lion was dangerous...and stupid, but now the Queen had had a taste of dragon fire. Sansa had no doubt she would pay for the little incident, though she hadn't made the necklace burn the Queen. But perhaps Cersie feared her a bit now, the necklace had obviously only burned by the power of some magic, maybe Cersie would believe it had been Sansa who cast the magic that did that. Sansa had to hope that the Queen felt that way about it and left her alone out of fear, otherwise she knew she would be severely punished.

Shae was at her side and she looked over at her handmaiden to see Shae's face alight with glee. "How did you do that?" Shae asked as she leaned close and looked down at the Dragon Pendant resting against Sansa's chest.

Sansa shrugged and said, "I didn't do it...at least I don't think I did."

Shae's smile grew wider, "Well if you didn't do it, then you have someone looking out for you...someone who knows magic." Shae wrapped an arm around Sansa's shoulders and said supportively, "Perhaps you are not as alone as you thought milady." Sansa considered Shae's words and drew comfort from them...perhaps Shae was right.

And once again in her head she heard the voice say, "The Dragons are coming." And she couldn't help but believe it.


	4. Escape

A/N- Warning, this chapter contains a few curse words. Also, just want to state now, this story isn't going to stick to the book/movie story line, as is obvious by this chapter. But I hope you all still enjoy it. As always, feed back is welcome and appreciated.

* * *

It was late evening, Sansa sat in her room, near the fireplace, and she was sewing. She had been allowed to take the other two meals of the day in her chambers alone, and it made her nervous. She had not seen nor heard from the Queen or Joffery since that morning, and she was tense. She knew she had gone too far, she couldn't help the necklace burning the Queen, but she didn't have to act so pleased that it had happened. And the way she had spoken so boldly-even threateningly, to the Queen...she knew that kind of behavior wouldn't be endured, she was in store for something.

Suddenly the door flew open-no knock for warning-and in strolled Joffery, with the Hound following along sullenly behind. Joffery sauntered in, an amused smile on his face as he saw what stress his presence put Sansa through.

"Mother told me what you did to her. She showed me the burn, and told me that nonesense you said about Dragons and that Targaryen whore." Joffery said, his smile dimming a bit, his eyes sparkling in the fire light, she knew he was figuring out how best to punish her.

Joffery came to stand over Sansa, placing one hand on the back of her chair, then he nonchalantly reached down, took her chin and tipped her face up, forcing her to look at him.

"Putting people in their places is my job...doing my job for me is treason. As is speaking of that Targaryen witch. I guess your father's treasonous blood does flow through your veins." Joffery continued in a snide tone as he traced her jaw line with the tip of his finger.

Sansa felt her lip trembling, her eyes filled with tears, but she tried desperately to not fall apart completely. She wanted to pull away from his touch, she wanted to cry and run, but there was no one and nowhere to go to. She allowed herself a glance at The Hound, he was standing near the door, his gaze on the floor, his hands clasped before him. Joffery followed her gaze and then smiled brightly.

"No my sweet, the Dog will not help you. He would maul you if I commanded it." Joffery said happily. Then he strode over to The Hound and said as he went, "Infact, perhaps I will let my Dog choose your punishment. Dog, how shall we punish this bitch?"

The Hound said nothing and remained in the same pose he had been in since entering the room reluctantly. Joffery crossed his arms over his slight chest and tapped his foot impatiently on the tile floor, "Come on then Dog, we are waiting. How shall we punish this girl for hurting your Queen?"

Sansa saw a muscle in The Hound's jaw twitch and in her head she heard all of the things she knew he would like to tell Joffery in that moment, such as _'She is not my Queen'_, or, **'**_Do your own dirty work you gutless worm.'_ Instead he said, "I don't know." in an almost inaudible voice.

Joffery laughed and looked over to Sansa saying, "He doesn't know!" Then he turned and examined the scarred side of the Hound's face and said, "I think he knows the perfect punishment."

Sansa saw The Hound clench his fists and jaw, his eyes moving from the floor to Joffery's face and glimmering with hate. Joffery seemed to take no notice, instead he turned and strode to Sansa, he yanked her from her chair and shoved her towards the fireplace. She threw her arms out, bracing herself with a hand on each side of the fireplace. Joffery grabbed the hair at the back of her head and twisted it painfully as he shoved her head forward towards the flames, she cried out, the heat from the flames making her sweat instantly.

"You like flames little bitch? You like burning people? Maybe you should feel the flames for yourself!" Joffery shouted angrily from behind her as he shoved her head down closer to the flames.

"No, please stop! I beg you!" Sansa cried out desperately tears streaming down her cheecks to mingle with the sweat. She tried to push herself back from the fireplace but Joffery was too strong, suprisingly. The heat rising from the flames was suffocating, she started to cough, her lungs burned and she longed for cool air to breath. The muscles in her neck and at the base of her skull trembled and ached as she fought to keep her face from the flames and Joffery continued to push.

"Enough!" The Hound roared, and suddenly Joffery was pulled back, pulling Sansa back too as he hadn't released his hold on her hair. She cried out as some of her hair was yanked free of her scalp and then she fell to the floor and looked up at Joffery and the Hound, her lungs desperately drawing in fresh air.

The Hound seemed in a blind rage, he took Joffery's face in his hand and pinched hard, he lifted until Joffery was on his tip toes, and the Hound stared down at the Boy King with a black hate. Joffery looked like a rag doll hanging from the Hound's deadly grasp.

"I said that is enough!" The Hound growled. Sansa was bewildered...and relieved. No one had ever stood up thusly to Joffery. The Boy King's face reflected his own disbelief, and anger. His thin hands reached up, trying to pry the Hound's fingers from his face, but to no avail. Then the Hound threw Joffery, who slammed into the stone wall and was knocked out cold. For a moment both Sansa and The Hound stared at the unconcious King, then The Hound turned to Sansa and said commandingly, "Come."

Sansa stood, but she couldn't will herself to move beyond that. The Hound strode over to her and took her wrist roughly, "Come on little bird." She whimpered at his touch, though he had just saved her, and she felt ashamed.

He tugged at her gently and said, "Come on girl, we must be well away from here when that brat comes to."

"Where will we go?" Sansa asked timidly.

"I dont' know about you little bird, but I would like to see this whole retched place burn, and there is only one person I can think of who could accomplish that." The Hound growled as he pulled her along. As they left her room Sansa glanced back at Joffery and wondered why the Hound hadn't killed him, it would be in the best interest of the people of King's Landing...and all of Westeros.

She turned her gaze to the man guiding her away-saving her really. Perhaps he wasn't as bad as everyone made him out to be. Yes, he had done terrible things to people who didn't deserve it, under orders. But no Knight or servant would dare question or refuse an order given by a King.

As they wound their way through the halls of the Keep they turned a corner and the Hound stopped, Shae was coming down the corridor towards them, she looked up at them and froze, her eyes narrowing as she looked at Sandor suspiciously.

"Milady, what is going on?" Shae asked in a cautious tone.

"I am getting her out of here." The Hound growled his response, then began to walk, pulling Sansa along. But she yanked her hand free and Sandor turned to look at her, Sansa looked from him to Shae.

"She is my handmaiden, I can't leave her. They may torture her for information about me. They would probably kill her. And...she is my friend." Sansa said, her voice desperate.

Sandor sighed and said, "Fine then, she can come with us." Sansa sighed in releif as a smile broke out on her face, she and Sandor looked to Shae. Several emotions swept over Shae's face, as if she was fighting an inner war, Sansa didn't understand why Shae wouldn't instantly be glad of a chance to leave King's Landing.

"Come on girl, it won't be long before we are being searched for." Sandor rasped in irritation. Shae backed away a step, and Sansa looked at her handmaiden pleadingly.

"Let me go and fetch milady's things. She will need some dresses...and her jewels...other things her family gave her. It's all she has left of them..." Shae said softly.

Sandor was silent for a moment as he examined Shae, did he think she might run and tell someone of their plans? Finally he said, "Go then, be quick and only take what is most necessary. We must travel lightly, or we will draw attention. Meet us at the docks."

Shae nodded and started to leave them but Sandor said in a loud whisper, "Joffery is in there, unconcious, be careful."

Shae grinned mischievously and said, "I'll knock him over the head for good measure." Then she dashed away. Sandor took Sansa's wrist again, but this time his grasp was gentle, and he led her off. Neither of them noticed Shae peeking around a corner and making sure they weren't looking her way before she moved quickly and silently past the intersection in the hallways, in the opposite direction of Sansa's chambers.


	5. Brighter

A/N: Kind of an uneventful chapter, but I hope you like it. I'm working on a Dany chapter right now, so hope to have it up soon.

* * *

No one stopped Sandor as he guided Sansa to the docks. Sansa found it exhilarating and terrifying. If anyone dared to question The Hound would they believe what he said? She kept looking over her shoulder fearing she would see soldiers of The Kings Guard in pursuit, but amazingly they made it to the docks without incident. Sandor found a ship that would be departing from shore shortly. Sansa listened with interest to Sandor and the Captain's conversation.

"This isn't a passenger ship Sir." The Captain was telling Sandor.

"It matters not, we will be on this ship." Sandor stated firmly.

"And why are you in such a hurry to leave King's Landing with this Lady, and no luggage?" The Captain asked, eyeing Sansa with interest.

The Hound stepped between Sansa and the Captain and replied with a gruff voice, "That is not your concern."

The Captain chuckled and responded, saying, "For someone who wishes to leave quick and quiet on my ship you aren't being very cooperative. Here is how this works ol' boy, I'm the King on this ship, no one gets on without my permission, and you aren't getting on until you have satisfied my curiosity."

The Hound sighed deeply, he didn't like explaining himself, but he did need to be on that ship. "Our luggage is coming. This is Lady Sansa Stark."

"Oh, Sansa Stark! So tell me why the Queen is letting this one out of her sight." The Captain said casually.

"Her sister is believed to be in Meereen, the Queen wants her as a hostage as well and believes that if Sansa approaches her we may be able to attain her with minimal effort."

The Captain stepped to the side and looked to Sansa, "Is what he says true milady?"

"Yes, but it is a wasted journey if you ask me. My sister and I do not get along." Sansa replied.

"Well, I'll wager that may be different now that you are about all she has left, from what I hear." The Captain said gently, then he looked back to The Hound.

"Well, I hate to tell you but I am not going to Meereen." The Captain said.

"I think it would be worth your while to take us there. Not only will the Queen reward you most generously for bearing us there so we may attain another-guest, but I am sure you could sell you wares in Meereen at a profit. Aside from those already in Meereen, the Dragon Queen had quite a following that came with her. As I hear it Meereen needs all the food and goods it can get ahold of." Sandor explained.

The Captain looked thoughtful for a moment, then leaned back against the ship's railing and crossed his arms over his chest leisurely and asked, "So how do I know I will get my reward from the Queen? Will you pay me when we get to Meereen?"

"Are you insinuating that the Queen would with hold a reward she promised?" Sandor asked in an offended sounding tone.

The Captain threw his hands up and cried out, "Of course not! I trust she is just and truthful."

Sandor nodded and glanced at Sansa, then said, "As you should. I fear all this talk will bore Lady Stark. And we must go down to the dock and await the Lady's handmaiden, she is bringing Lady Stark's things. I will write you a note when we reach Meereen, which you may give to the Queen to claim your fortune. Is this sufficient enough?" Sandor asked. The Captain thought for a long moment, then sighed and nodded his agreement.

The Hound and Sansa turned to leave the Ship to await Shae, but the Captain called out saying, "As this isn't a passenger ship there won't be any fitt'n places to bed down. I give you all my own Cabin, I can't have two ladies aboard my Ship having to rough it among the crew."

Sansa thanked the Captain whole heartedly, she was just so glad to be leaving King's Landing that she hadn't thought about the accommodations aboard a ship. Then they descended the ship's ramp and stood on the docks to wait for Shae.

They didn't have to wait long, Shae came with a large leather bag slung across her back.

"I got all I could." Shae said to Sansa in a depressed sounding tone. Sansa studied her handmaiden for a moment, Shae's face was ashen and she looked as if she had been crying. Sansa was about to ask Shae if she was alright, but Sandor ushered them up the ramp and onto the ship.

Shae and Sansa slept together in the Captain's big feather bed, there was more than enough room for the two of them. As soon as she was in bed Shae rolled over to face the wall, her body seemed tense, and she had been distant and dull since she had rejoined Sansa. Sansa settled down into the bed with her back to Shae. She pulled the fresh blankets up to her chin and snuggled down, sighing in contentment.

She was almost asleep when The Hound came in, he was going to sleep on a pallet on the floor on the other side of the Cabin. Sansa opened her eyes a crack and watched sleepily as Sandor went to stand near his pallet. He pulled his tunic off and her breath caught as her eyes took in the sight of him. As he stretched and pulled the shirt over his head his muscles rippled.

As the clouds of sleepiness quickly left her eyes she became aware of scars on his back, she inhaled sharply and involuntarily as she looked at his marred back. He must have heard for he looked over his shoulder, she quickly snapped her eyes shut, but it was too late, he had seen her looking at him. She waited a few long moments then opened her eyes again thinking he would be in bed. But to her alarm he still stood there, though he had turned around and was now facing her, his eyes on her.

Sansa's eyes went wide, she wasn't sure if she should close her eyes again, or perhaps say goodnight and roll over so she wouldn't be tempted to look at him anymore. A smirk crept onto Sandor's face, as he looked at her. Sansa felt a flush creep up her neck and into her cheeks, thankfully the blankets she huddled under hid it, mostly.

She couldn't help but take in the sight of him, his strong chest, the dark curly hair across his well toned pecks. Her gaze descended, against her will, to his abs. He was a burly man, but built well. The armor he usually wore hid his true physique, and all most women could see was a badly scarred man with a foul disposition. The flickering candle light gave the room an intimate atmosphere, and him standing before her with his tunic off...she felt a tingle run down her spine and then surge forward into her belly.

Finally he shook his head, still smiling. He laid down on his pallet and covered himself with a blanket and said huskily, "Goodnight little bird."

Sansa was relieved that he had broken the tension between them. She wondered how he had attained so many scars. Sansa had only recently become a woman, and since her flowering she was aware of new feelings within her. Feelings that clouded her mind and made her thoughts fuzzy, feelings that coiled in her stomach and made her knees weak. She was discovering how attracted she could truly be to men.

With Joffery she had been a mere girl in love with the idea of him and the life she thought she would have with him. However life in King's Landing had made her grow up faster than anyone was meant to. As if all of the things she had been through-the stress, the loss, the fear-had not been enough to confuse her now she had these other feelings, as a woman. And she had learned that a good man could be even more attractive than a good looking man.

Though The Hound, Sandor, was still a bit frightening to her she had seen good in him. Despite his gruffness he always warned her when she had been about to do something foolish that would get her beaten. She saw how he was with others-and then the way he was with her, and there was a difference, though she didn't know why, he was kinder to her than to others. Though his kindness towards her was steeped in his stern, grumpy manner it was still something. Almost every other man she had encountered had beaten or ridiculed her in some way, but Sandor hadn't, he had even protected her. She had to cling to his small kindnesses because when one lives in a world of blackness they do not scoff at the amount of any light offered to them, instead they cling to even the smallest flame and pray that it does not go out. But thankfully for Sansa things were looking much brighter.


	6. Skulls

A/N: Mature Content in this chapter, nothing terrible though. As always I hope you enjoy it. I've never written anything this "racy" before, so let me know what you think.

* * *

Daenerys went to visit her dragons Viserion and Rhaegal. She had not seen much of them since first locking them up, and she told herself it was because her duties as Queen kept her too busy. But she couldn't fool herself, she avoided seeing them out of guilt. She hated keeping them locked up, but she had no inkling on how to control them. She wished Drogon would return to her, but just as her beloved Drogo was beyond her reach so was the dragon she had named after him.

She stepped into the old closed fighting pit where she had locked her dragons. She sensed them moving in the darkness beyond the light her torch provided, and she felt them draw nearer, then she saw the light reflect on their scales and in their eyes as they approached her. She knelt down and laid her torch off to the side. Her dragons came to her, like happy puppies greeting their master after an absence. She reached up and caressed them admiringly. They had grown large, but not large enough. How much longer until they were big enough to be of use in battle, she wondered. With a sigh she told herself it didn't matter, she had no knowledge of how to control them.

Her eyes welled with tears. When she had come through the fire of her husband's funeral pyre with three baby dragons clinging to her she felt like one of the most powerful people in the world. Who could hurt her-she who had lived through fire unscathed? Who could pose any threat to a woman with three dragons to defend her? But the truth was, she may be immune to fire, but she had been hurt so often throughout her life. The worst though was the heartache. She mourned for her husband and lost child every day, not to mention loyal companions she had lost along the way. Even now, as a Queen with a powerful army at hand she was not invulnerable.

"I've made a promise. We must go to Westeros." Dany said to her dragons, they leaned their scaled heads into her touch but did not show any signs of comprehension. She sighed heavily as she stroked their necks and she murmured numbly, "Somehow we must go there."

Daenerys lingered with her dragons a bit longer, then got up to leave. She patted their heads and murmured a goodbye and promised to return soon. Then she turned and picked up her torch and strode away, she glanced back over her shoulder and saw her dragons cocking their heads and looking at her sadly. She forced herself to keep going. In the dragon's presence it became even more painfully clear to Dany that she was failing them, her babies, her dragons. Were she truly a Dragon wouldn't she know what to do for them? When she left she ordered the Guards outside to see the Dragons fed soon.

That night she was eager to sleep. Eager to get away from all of the people who came and laid there problems at her feet. They daily processions of troubled people was endless, and she tried to keep her temper and be understanding and patient, but if all she ever did was solve other people's problems how was she going to take care of her own?

She called for her handmaiden Missandei and bid her to go find Daario Naharis. It wasn't long before Missandei returned with a pleased looking Daario.

"Missandei, you may leave us." Dany said, her tone making it obvious it was a command. The handmaiden bowed and left hurriedly. Daario stood smirking at Dany as his eyes moved over her form. She stood, a smile of her own on her lips.

"It has been a trying day Daario. I want to forget my troubles, if only for a few moments." She said, her voice a bit raspy with want. She strode forward, he remained still, like an Unsullied Soldier standing at attention, though his eyes blazed with lust. She came to stand before him and looked him over, then she reached out and took his Stiletto, drawing it slowly from it's sheath and listening to the ringing of metal as she did. She held up the golden hilt, which was a naked woman's form, and she pressed it to her lips, then she slowly drug her tongue over the cool golden surface, watching him watch her with relish as she twisted the hilt, covering the figure with her saliva.

Daario's smile broadened and he stepped forward and wrapped his hand around the lower part of the hilt. He drug the hilt down lightly over her throat down her chest, between her breasts and then down her waist. He kept dragging it down, his eyes locked with hers. She panted softly, then rolled her head back and groaned as he shoved the golden hilt between her thighs teasingly.

She stepped away from him then and reached up and took the straps of her night robes and pulled them off of her shoulders, letting the silken trappings slither down her body and pool around her feet. "Make me forget." She commanded breathlessly.

Daario grinned, his golden tooth flashing. His eyes slowly moved over her nakedness, taking in every inch of her, and he purred, "It will be my pleasure my Queen. You will forget your troubles...for much longer than a few moments."

He was right, he slowly and tenderly pleased her, exploring her peaks and valleys, and stealing her breath away. When they finally parted, their bodies beginning to wind down and their breathing returning to normal she curled against Daario, enjoying the warmth of his skin, and the safety she felt in his arms. She fell into sleep easily.

* * *

Daenerys felt herself plummet through darkness, she landed hard in an abandoned fighting pit. She peered around in the darkness for her dragons but neither saw nor heard any sign of them. She slowly and shakily stood up, her body wracked with pain. She looked above her to see from where she had fallen, but she could make nothing out, there was only blackness.

Taking a deep and shaky breath she began to walk forward. Slowly a dim light filled the tunnels around her and she could just make out her surroundings, it was eerily reminiscent of the House of the Undying, which made her uneasy. She grew restless and took off running. But the tunnels never seemed to end, and there were no exits...nothing. Suddenly a sound came echoing down the stone tunnel to her, once it reached her it was so loud it made her fall to her knees and cover her ears. It was a wolf howl, but it slowly turned into a scream-the scream of a woman. Dany pushed her hands against her ears so hard it hurt, but she could do nothing to muffle the terrible sounds. When the sound ebbed there was nothing but silence.

Dany stood and looked ahead, then called out, "Where are you? I'm coming!" She took off running again, and other halls started branching off from the one she was in. She turned right and ran until she came to a door. She hurriedly yanked the door open and stepped in to find a massive golden lion standing before her. Upon seeing her the beast revealed it's fangs and roared an earsplitting threat. Dany shoved the door shut and ran, afraid the beast would barrel through the door and destroy her.

She ran until she found another door, this time she hesitantly pushed the door inward, opening it only a few inches. A lioness sat on it's haunches within, the beast turned it's head and looked at her, but it did not make a move to attack, nor did it roar or growl. It just stared, and Dany's skin crawled, she knew she was being threatened. She pulled the door shut and continued to run. She ignored the doors now, just running, trying to find some obvious exit. She ran so swiftly, her sight was hazy, she didn't notice she was coming upon the threshold to a great room until she had crossed it, spilling into it. She stumbled, catching herself and crouching. Her gaze was immediately drawn to a Throne with a beam of light shining down upon it from some sky light above. The metal of all the swords that made up the Throne shone in the white light. Dany stood, she looked around carefully and saw sights that instilled a primal fear within her heart. Upon the walls hung the antlers of stags, the hides of bears and wolves...and the skulls of dragons! She sank down to her knees, her hands going to her head, her fingers tearing at her hair and she screamed, her scream only becoming louder and more wild and fearful as she realized the lions were closing in, each open doorway allowing one of the proud beasts to strut through. She slowly stood, her whole body trembling violently. The lions gathered around her, there was no escape. She looked at them all and screamed as the lioness lunged at her, the others following the female's lead.

* * *

Dany was shaken awake, her own scream filling her ears, she lashed out at the hands upon her, the pain from the razor sharp claws of the lions still fresh in her memory and on her skin. Her vision cleared and she saw a concerned Daario before her, he shook her gently.

"It's ok Daenerys." Daario murmured, he didn't seem to have much experience in comforting a distraught woman, and his effort warmed her. His gaze swept over her body, "You are trembling." He whispered, and he gathered her into his arms and held her, his hands massaging her back in an attempt to help her relax.

Slowly Daenerys calmed down, the tears slowing as her breathing returned to normal. She told Daario about her dream. "I heard a wolf howl, but it turned into a woman's scream. I think it was her, the Stark girl." She said, the rememberance of that sound making her ears ache.

Daario stroked her silver hair, "I'm sure she's ok..." He offered, his blue eyes filled with concern.

"Or they devoured her..." Dany whispered, she felt near hysteria again. She told him what she had seen on the walls...the hides, the antlers, the skulls...the dragons skulls. It made her stomach ache just to think of it.

Daario arched his eyebrows, his jaw clenching. "I will mount the lion skulls on the walls for you, above your Throne. No one causes my fair Queen bad dreams and lives." He assured her in a serious and low voice.

She stared blearily ahead, not seeing anything really and said, "No, I don't want their skulls on my wall. They don't deserve to hang anywhere, they do not deserve remembering."


	7. Confessions

Sansa discovered upon her sea voyage that she thrived at sea. The ocean was exhilerating, and she spent much time on deck, watching the water, pondering what hid in it's depths. She was delighted when she saw dolphins or a whale. She loved looking in all directions and seeing nothing but sky and sea.

She wondered what was going on in King's Landing right now, the chaos their sudden disappearance had stirred. A freshening breeze blew through her hair and she inhaled deeply, and thoughts of King's Landing left her mind.

Shae was not doing well. She claimed it was just sea sickness, but it didn't seem at all like sea sickness. Shae stayed in bed mostly and cried. She cried when she thought Sansa and Sandor were asleep, and Sansa had caught her crying when she would return to the cabin. Always Shae would quickly wipe her eyes and sniff, trying to pretend nothing was the matter except nausea brought on by the rocking boat.

One night Sansa lay in bed, letting the gentle rocking of the ship lull her to sleep. She was almost out when Shae began to cry. Sansa was immediately fully awake, as she always was when Shae began to cry before Sansa was fully asleep. Sansa sighed inwardly, Shae tried hard to keep from letting anyone know something was wrong, and she obviously didn't want to speak about it. Sansa didn't want to invade her friend's privacy, but she was sure that if Shae just spoke to someone she may feel better.

Sansa sat up and looked over at Shae, who was curled up with her back to the room. She had a fistfull of blanket and was holding it against her mouth in an attempt to muffle her crying.

"Shae, what ever is the matter?" Sansa asked in a tone that was both exasperated but full of concern. Shae stiffened at the first sound of Sansa's voice, but the jig was up, Sansa was confronting her.

Shae sat up, her pretty black hair askew. She sat there in a slump, Sansa was sure if she were to tap Shae lightly on the shoulder Shae would fall over. After a moment of staring ahead dispondantly Shae looked at Sansa and said in a teary voice, "If I told you what was the matter you would hate me."

Sansa put a gentle hand on her handmaiden's back and murmured, "No, that is not so. You have been such a dear friend to me when I had no one else in the world to trust, I could not hate you."

A few tears streaked down Shae's face and she said in a trembling voice, "Really milady, I want to believe that. But you are a lady...and I have not been."

Sansa rubbed her hand over Shae's back in little circular motions, trying to bring Shae comfort as Shae had so often tried to do for her. "Come now Shae, for so long now my life has depended on me keeping my feelings hidden, lying and saying what people wanted to hear rather than what I truely wanted to say. I think a little honesty would be refreshing." And she smiled supportively at her friend.

Shae nodded, stifling a sob, when she was sure she could speak without crying she looked into Sansa's eyes and said, "I am a whore."

Sansa's expression went from one of concern to one of confusion, her response was simply a bewildered, "Huh?"

"A whore?" The Hound asked, sitting up in his sleep and looking around groggily like a drowsy dog that had just caught the sent of a rabbit but wasn't sure if it wanted to give chase or go back to it's nap. Sansa smiled and shook her head and motioned for him to lay back down with her hand. He did so and was asleep again instantly.

Shae was sure Sansa would be upset, having put so much trust in a whore, having been friends with a whore, but she said she wanted the truth, and Shae was tired of hiding things too. She continued saying, "I was a camp follower when I met Tyrion. His man Bronn took me from another man and brought me to Tyrion. He brought me to King's Landing and put me to work as your handmaiden so we wouldn't be found out."

"Oh." Sansa said softly, then continued saying, "So you've been...with him this whole time?" Shae nodded gravely, ready for the anger and disgust, resentment and judgement she thought might come. Sansa was a sweet girl, but she was also a high born lady, most high born ladies had no tolerance for whores.

"So, were you ok, with him making you...exlusively his?" Sansa asked awkwardly. Shae shrugged.

"At first it was a job. I told him what he wanted to hear, did what he wanted me to do. And when he offered to make my being only his worth my while...well milady you wouldn't know it, but whores don't know much constance or comfort in their lives, I couldn't refuse. But after awhile it wasn't just a job. I wasn't just doing...that. He would confide in me, he treated me like a person. I can tell you milady, there aren't many people in the world who have treated me well." Shae gushed, she hadn't expected to say so much, and she hoped her frank answer hadn't offended Sansa more than the initial shock of discovering she was a whore on the side.

"Did you love him?" Sansa asked, her thin eye brows arched in consideration, her expression thoughtful.

Shae took pause for a moment and inhaled a deep breath then nodded and said, "I did milady. I believe I do."

Sansa pondered what she had just been told, it was quite a shock. She had been raised believing in fairy tales, princes were charming, knights were valiant..all that nonsense. Whores never came into the fairytale, but she had been raised to think they were bad people, and that a lady would never debase herself by conversing with one. What would all the grand women at King's Landing think if they knew Sansa had a whore for a hand maiden? Seeing as the Queen was rumored to be a glorified incestuous whore who plotted the death of her husband and King Sansa didn't give one whit what the "Noble" women thought of her. She had been a good little dove, only cooing when spoken to...that gave her lots of time to listen, to hear all about everyone's dirty little secrets. She knew what most of them truly were, behind all the pretty gowns, flashy gems and false lady like behavior.

After a few moments Sansa sat up straight and said, "I am sorry you had to leave Tyrion because of me." She didn't understand why Shae loved Tyrion, but there must be some goodness in him after all.

Shae shook her head and replied, "It wasn't your fault milady. He had been trying to get me to leave King's Landing for awhile now. He is afraid it's becoming to dangerous there, and that we would be found out, and that his father would have me killed. I went to him after I agreed to come with you, I told him you were leaving and had offered to take me. He gave me a sack full of gold and told me to go with you." Shae said, the tears welling up again. Now Sansa fully understood, Shae didn't want to be parted from Tyrion.

"You don't think Tyrion will tell anyone what you revealed to him, do you?" Sansa asked, feeling her chest start to tighten.

Shae shook her head, "No milady, he won't. They may be his family, but he knows what they truly are. And he always hated the way Joffery treated you. He said he was glad you were escaping, and that he wanted me to go to, for my saftey."

Then Shae asked timidly, "Do you hate me?"

Shae's voice drug Sansa from her pondering and she looked at her handmaiden and smiled and shook her head. "No Shae, I don't hate you. You did what you had to, to make a living, to stay alive. Isn't that just what we all are doing...trying to stay alive?"

Shae smiled and hugged Sansa, who hugged her handmaiden in return. "Perhaps it will get a little easier in Meereen." Shae said hopefully to her friend. They sat together in an sisterly embrace as they pondered life in Meereen and the possibilities, and for a moment Sansa allowed herself to imagine it being grand and wonderful...a fairy tale made real, though she knew it probably would not be anything like that.


	8. Pearl

When Sansa was on deck she was aware of how the Sailors looked at her, and when given the chance some even flirted with her. But Sandor, her loyal shadow was always looming nearby, to remind any sailor with a gruff bark that she was a true lady and not to be bothered.

On this day Shae was on deck with Sansa, standing near the railings. The ship had been by an island and it had stopped briefly allowing the men to go looking for clams and oysters. They were not long away from Meereen, only about a day and a half if the winds were agreeable. And the Captain was eager to add clams and oysters to the goods he could sell to an eager Meereen. Shae and Sansa watched several men on deck shucking clams and oysters. Shae was a curious thing to watch too, Sansa thought.

They had been at sea for about four weeks, and after Shae had explained about Tyrion and her prostitution she had seemed much better, a great weight had apparently been lifted from her. Shae had started coming on deck and enjoying the fresh air and beautiful view, with no trace of sea sickness. But recently Shae had been exhibiting signs of sickness, especially in the morning. But the nausea quickly passed, and by midday Shae was up and about. She would stand on deck with a slight smile on her face and hum contentedly to herself, and she seemed to be aglow with an inner peace and happiness. Sansa wished she could find such happiness, but even the freedom she felt at sea would not wash away her sorrows and worries completely.

Sansa and Shae were watching the crew and talking together when a handsome sailor with tanned skin and thick black hair approached the two young women. Shae and Sansa turned to him as he approached and bobbed a polite bow, then he held out his closed hand towards Shae.

"For you milady." He stated simply. Smiling, Shae looked to Sansa and then back to the sailor before extending her open hand, the Sailor dropped a brilliant pearl into Shae's hand. Shae gasped as she took in the beauty of the small perfect treasure in her hand, then she looked up at the sailor, smiling openly as her dark eyes sparkled with delight.

"The Captain wouldn't want me giving it to you. But I thought you might like it, a token to remember this journey by." The sailor explained shyly.

"Thank you, it is beautiful. I will treasure it, though it is not the only token I will have from this journey. Thank you again." Shae said, she ran a thumb over the beautiful and smooth pearl. Beaming with pride because she liked his gift the sailor bowed again as he backed away from Shae and Sansa and returned to his work, looking up at Shae and smiling frequently.

"How sweet and kind." Shae said as she looked down admiringly at the pearl cupped in her delicate hands. Sansa nodded her agreement, and Shae went on, "No man has ever given me anything with out expectations of getting something in return. And I've never gotten anything this nice...well except for things Tyrion got for me, most of which I left behind."

"It is a lovely pearl, and you deserve it." Sansa commented sweetly.

Shae grew thoughtful looking and gazed up at the blue sky, resting one hand lightly on her abdomen and the other on her hip, she said, "Pearl...that would be a lovely name."

* * *

Even from the harbor Sansa was awestruck by the magnificence of Meereen, with it's great wall encircling the enormous city, and the pyramids looming high over the gates. The Great Pyramid dwarfing the others. Everywhere bronze harpy figures shone brilliantly in the sun. The gates and walls bore harpy heads, with open mouths. Bronze harpy figures topped the pyramids, and the great walls of the city bore towers for defense. 

The city seemed impregnable to Sansa, but somehow the Dragon Queen had taken it. As Sansa looked the grand city over from the ships deck she grew even more certain of the power of The Dragon Queen.

When the time came to leave the ship and head into the city Sansa felt anxious and timid, the enormity of the city making her feel small and insignificant. King's Landing was nothing compared to this place, and Sansa smiled as she remembered how seeing King's Landing had been a true event for her. Having ruled a place as large and glorious as Meereen would the Dragon Queen be disappointed with King's Landing?

Since the city was so huge, and it was a long walk to the Pyramid, Sandor rented them a litter to carry them. Sansa pulled the veiling curtains on her side of the litter open so she could take in all the sights around her, but her eyes kept being drawn to their destination, The Great Pyramid.


	9. Home Behind

Chapter 9: Home Behind

Evening was falling as they approached the Great Pyramid. Sansa's excitement dwindled as she saw the long line winding up toward the Pyramid. Her exhaustion hit her full force and she sagged against the litter's cushions, and looked out upon those in line, then realized that the line was gradually dispersing.

The litter came to a stop, they had reached their destination. Shae paid the litter bearers with some of the gold Tyrion had given her, and they seemed well pleased with their pay. Then the Westeros trio looked up at the looming pyramid and wondered if they would find salvation there.

Sandor led the way,pushing a path through the crowd of people who were leaving. Several people told them they were too late to see the Queen today, but Sandor pressed on. Soon they were mounting the pyramid steps, and when they reached the great entrance they found it was shut and guarded.

"We wish to see The Queen." Sandor said gruffly as he appraoched one of the guards. The guard looked at Sandor, unperturbed by his size and stern manner, and said, "The Queen is done seeing people today. Come back tomorrow and she will hear you."

"We have come from Westeros to see her, surely she can spare us a few moments." Sandor insisted sullenly.

At the mention of Westeros the guard eyed the trio with interest. Surely the burly man before him was a knight. And the lady behind him, with fair pale skin and blue eyes, and shocking red hair, surely she was a woman of position. The third, another woman, seemed to be a handmaiden, with the way she lingered behind the lady, and her clothes were not as fine as the other woman's.

"Stay here, I will go and see if the Queen will see you or not."

Sansa grew nervous as they stood at the entrance waiting. Was she about to meet the Dragon Queen in whom she had placed so much hope? Would the Dragon Queen turn them away, and if so where would they go? What would they do? Shae had the only real money among them, Sandor probably had some too, but Sansa had nothing except the jewels Shae had packed away for her, and she would be sad to part with those as they were links to her family. She reached up and touched her dragon pendant she wore around her neck, her link to the Dragon Queen.

The guard came back finally and said, "The Queen will see you, follow me."

Sansa brimmed with excitement and relief as she stepped through the grand entrance with Sandor at her side and Shae a few steps behind. They entered a very vast room, it was mostly empty. Sansa's eyes scanned the room, with it's high ceiling. There was a high dias on which sat a simple bench with several pillows on it. Was that the Queen's Throne?

The guard led them out of the audience chamber and up a flight of stairs. Finally he led them into a great dining hall, in which sat a long table. Several servants were laying out places, presumably for Sansa, Sandor and Shae. The places were being set down at the end of the table where sat a young wisp of a girl. She was watching her servants laying out the dining sets but looked up as Sansa and the others moved into her line of vision. She pushed her seat back and stood,

"Welcome friends! Will you do me the honor of dining with me?" The Dragon Queen asked, her smile welcoming and her violet eyes alight.

Sansa, Sandor and Shae reached the end of the table, and once the Queen stood they bowed deeply then stood back up as she invited them to dine.

"We would be glad and feel honored to dine with you your Majesty." Sansa responded timidly, inclining her head in respect.

The Dragon Queen extended a hand toward the table and said, "Please join my Knights and I."

Sansa furrowed her brow as she took in the Knights, one of them was Ser Barristan, whom Queen Cersei had dismissed from The Kingsguard. Sansa did not recognize the other man, but judging by his clothes he was obviously from Westeros too. The Knights stood and drew back the chairs next to them, standing behind them as Shae and Sansa took the offered seats. The knights then gently pushed the chairs in a bit and then resumed their seats. Sandor took a seat beside Sansa.

The Dragon Queen introduced her knights, guestering to each as she did so saying, "This is Ser Selmy Barristan , and Ser Jorah Mormont."

Ser Barristan stood suddenly to attention and began to list all of his Queen's titles in introduction, but the Queen waved a hand of dismissal at him, "There is no need for such formalities among friends...at least I hope we will be friends." Daenerys said, Sansa had gleaned the Queen's name from Ser Barristan's attempt at introductions.

"Whom do I have the honor of dining with, may I ask?" Daenerys asked politely.

Sansa was about to answer bu;t Sandor stood up and said in his gruff, but respectful tone, "This is the Lady Sansa Stark, and her handmaiden Shae. And I am..."

"Sandor Clegane, also known as The Hound." Ser Barristan cut in.

"I think we can dispense with that last title." Daenerys said chidingly, Then she turned her attention to Sansa, her smile brightening, and she said, "I am so glad you are here Lady Stark, I have...heard of you and your situation in King's Landing, and am glad you have gotten away. Let us eat, and perhaps you may relate to me how you managed it."

And dine they did, there was apricot wine, which took some getting used to, and a variety of strange foods that Sansa enjoyed trying...some she politely refused, like the honeyed locusts. Sansa and Sandor relayed the story of how they escaped King's Landing. It had been so much easier than Sansa had ever thought it could be.

Sansa had not eaten so well in quite a long while, not because King's Landing didn't offer fine delicacies but because there she had been so tense at all times, never relaxed enough to endulge in gorging herself, nor even in tasting the food. She had eaten merely enough to keep alive, and at times she hadn't even wanted to do that.

"Where will you all be staying?" Ser Jorah Mormant asked, looking to Sandor. Sansa felt a heaviness settle in the pit of her stomach...where would they stay? No provisions had been made for their coming here...they had left so hurriedly with no idea it was happening until it did. If it hadn't been for Shae going back for her things Sansa would have had nothing but the clothes on her back.

Daenerys saw the worry creep into her guest's faces and said, "They will stay here of course. They must be weary from their journey, and I am sure they have much they can tell us about the current state of Westeros."

They were all given seperate rooms, and baths were drawn, fresh clothes provided. Shae had offered to stay in Sansa's room with her, as she was her handmaiden, but Sansa wanted to be alone, perhaps it was all the foreign food and the tiring journey, but she wasn't feeling her best.

She gladly discarded her heavy dress and slipped into the steamy and scented waters of her bath. The wind coming in from the open balcony made the candle light flicker. Sansa took a deep breath and then submerged herself under the water, letting the hot water soothe her.

After washing away the dregs of travel Sansa took the silken night robes she had been given. She rubbed the fine slippery fabric between her fingers before slipping into it. She let her hands drift down over her body, enjoying the way the material felt against her skin. Then she was drawn by the warm breeze out onto the balcony. She looked out over the darknened city, she could see the pin pricks light of torches far below.

She gazed around her at the strange and new sights, it was dark, but she could still make out some things. But it wasn't just the sights that left her feeling alienated. The air felt...and smelled different.

Suddenly Sansa felt very strange and very sick. Tears filled her eyes and her stomach rolled. She sank right where she was and pulled her knees up, wrapping her arms around them she rocked herself. True, in King's Landing she had almost nothing and no one, and had lived in constant fear. But here she had only Shae and Sandor, and she still had no inkling what life would be like here.

She fought against it, but she began to sob, shaking all over. After a few moments she didn't even try to hold it back, she let the sobs wrack her body as she rocked back and forth. She felt like a mad woman...but at least she no longer felt like a victim.

Daenerys was walking down the corridors, on her way to her own chambers, but she liked to stroll about the the hallways, to sense that all was right within her walls. And to farmilarize herself. The hours between dinner and morning was often the only time she had to herself, and the pyramid was vast, it would take a great deal of time to learn it well.

She let her feet guide her to Sansa's chambers. She wanted to tell Lady Stark about the dreams...about the connection she had felt to her. She had almost mentioned it at dinner, but given that Ser Jorah had assured her it had been only a dream when she confided in him she didn't want to bring the subject up again with her stern Knight's present. She was a young woman, earning and keeping the respect and loyalty of weathered Knight's was a chore she felt she must always work at. One girlish giggle, one feminine swoon...and they may begin seeing her as a child ruled by her immature desires and silly dreams.

She paused when she heard a sound coming from Lady Stark's chambers, the young lady within was sobbing uncontrolably. Daenerys felt sympathy and understanding, how many times had she done the same when she was alone? She started to knock, but then just pushed in, Sansa was so overcome with her sorrow she didn't notice Daenerys until she was kneeling in front of her and reaching out to comfort her.

Sansa stiffened as the Queen put her hands on Sansa's shoulders and patted her gently. 

"I don't mean to seem ungrateful my Queen. I appreciate you seeing us, and taking us in. It's just...it's just..." Sansa tried to explain, but the sobs overtook her again.

Daenerys pulled the crying girl into her arms and rubbed her back soothingly while she rocked Sansa, like a mother trying to soothe a fussy child into sleep. Dany hummed a faint memory of a lullaby, she didn't recall where she had heard it, perhaps her mother, or some other motherly figure she ahd briefly known had sung it to her. She had thought one day she would hum it to her infant son, but that had not come to pass. She had been on her way to motherhood, and had longed to hold the child in her arms, but all of that had been robbed from her. And now she lingered always in a maternal limbo...all those feelings she held for the child she never got to raise were still there. Yes her dragons were her children in a sense, but it wasn't the same.

When Sansa finally began to wind down, she said, "Please forgive me, it's just this is all so new. I know life here will be better than in King's Landing, but there I held out some hope, foolish as it was, that I may one day see Winterfell again. But now I've gone across the sea, and I know I'll never see it again. I feel I've cut my final connection with home." Sansa felt the tears well in her eyes again as she thought of home.

Dany pulled back and pushed Sansa's firey hair back from her pale face and said in a voice of certainty, "You will see your home again. When I am Queen of Westeros I will have the power to return your home to you."


	10. New Bonds

The next morning Sansa awoke feeling refreshed. Apparently she had needed to have a good cry, to clear her system of all the terrible things she was leaving behind. She went out onto her balcony and inhaled the warm air, enjoying the sunlight.

She was glad Daenerys had come to her chambers and consoled her last night, now she felt she was the Queen's friend, and that made her out look brighter. Shae came in with a tray of food so Sansa could break her fast. There was a small table and chair out on the balcony and Sansa opted to take her morning meal there, looking out over her new home.

As Shae sat the tray on Sansa's table Sansa looked at her hand maiden, Shae's skin was ashen. Sansa gestured to the tray of sliced fruit and asked, "Aren't you going to eat?"

Shae placed a hand on her stomach and said in a strained voice, "No milady, I'm not feeling up to eating."

Sansa furrowed her brows in concern as she looked over her handmaiden, she looked ill. "Go back to bed Shae, I can manage. Just take care of yourself." Sansa commanded gently.

Shae nodded and dipped in a slight bow, "Thank you milady." She said in a dull voice, looking slightly relieved to be dismissed. Shae slowly turned and with a hand on her abdomen left the room slowly so as not to jostle her queasy stomach's contents.

Sansa pondered her conversation with Daenerys, the Queen had promised to restore Winterfell to Sansa. She didn't know how she felt about it. Of course she was pleased and comforted to hear it. But she had never dreamed of being The Lady of Winterfell. She knew, before she was engaged to Joffery, that she would be married off to a man who would provide her a fine home. But Winterfell, it belonged to her parents. It would have been Rob's had he lived. Could she live there happily with all the ghost like memories roaming the place? All the maids and servants, the family, the village folk...all gone. Were there any true Northerners left?

After breakfast Sansa took some of the new clothes that had been set out for her. She looked them over, then went and took the few dresses Shae had brought for her, they were the best and most fashionable she owned...for Westeros anyway. But those dresses were not well suited for Meereen fashion, or the heat. She took up one of the fine dresses made of such light material and went to stand before the full length mirror, she wanted to see the lovely gown fully once it was on her. She delicately pulled her robes off and threw them on a nearby chair, then she pulled the dress over her head and down over her body.

She looked into the mirror in alarm...there must be a bit of the dress missing! Such a fine garment, how could such an error be made? Her left breast was completely uncovered. She pulled the garment off and inspected it, it was professionally made, The stitching was perfect, nothing to make her think this dress was incomplete in the eyes of the maker.

She was about to throw the dress aside, but something stopped her. Slowly she pulled it back on. Then she looked at herself in the mirror again. She forced herself to hold her chin high as she inspected her reflection. Her creamy cheeks were reddened with embarrassment. She had seen herself naked of course but this seemed...naughty. Somehow an invasion of her own privacy, seeing herself in this light...as a sexual creature, rather than a modest lady in a fine dress. 

The lady in the mirror reached a pale hand up to the perky exposed breast. She brushed her fingertips over the tiny pink nipple. What would men want to do if they saw her in this dress? She twisted the tip of her nipple between her fingers and then gasped as she gave the soft tiny tip a pinch. Sansa had never before explored her body, but the girl in the reflection was bold. She had crossed the sea and come to a strange new land, she had gazed at a half naked man most people feared...and she liked it! And touching herself thusly felt nice...and forbidden.

The door swung open suddenly and Sandor stuck his head in, his eyes searching the room and finding her. His brows rose and his eyes widened as she quickly lowered her hand from her breast so he wouldn't see she had been caressing herself, but that left her exposed to him. He stepped back out into the hallway, and just as she was exhaling in relief and tingling with embarrassment he stuck his head back in. He gazed at her for a long moment, he ran his tongue over his lower lip wistfully, and Sansa couldn't help but wonder what if would feel like were he to use that tongue on her exposed breast.

Finally he forced himself to pull his gaze from her and look at the floor more respectfully as he said, "The Queen invited you to Court if you wish to come. I would suggest a less provocative dress though. It would be disrespectful to come to Court and steal all attention from the Queen."

And with that he left, closing the door behind himself. She listened to the sound of his footsteps echoing as he strode away. Her gaze drifted back to the mirror, she was breathing rapidly now, as she had held her breath while he looked at her and spoke to her. She watched her exposed breast rise and fall as she breathed rapidly. Then she shook her head and went to pick out a more suitable dress.

She went to Court and found it far more interesting than Court in King's Landing...and less dangerous and bloody. The Queen dealt with everyone fairly, compassion clear on her face as she listened to sad stories, anger occasionally flickered as she heard demands she didn't like, but she never lost her temper or threatened anyone.

When the Queen sent the assembled people away so she could take her midday meal Sansa was famished too. They had a light lunch, thinly sliced meats that were chilled, and cheeses, crackers and fruit.

Daenerys sat at the head of the table, her Knights sat to her right and Sansa to her left with the Hound beside her. Sansa had not been able to meet Sandor's eyes, nor even look in his direction after what he had seen of her that morning. She would have to remind him to knock, when she was able to speak freely with him again. He wasn't in King's Landing anymore, bulldozing into rooms unannounced was no longer his job.

Daenerys noticed Sansa's necklace and asked her about it. Sansa felt somehow betrayed that it had not really come from Daenerys, but then how could it have? So where had it come from? Sansa explained how it had been in her hand when she awoke one morning.

"I used to have one just like it actually. But one day I lost it in a time of despair, I dropped it from my balcony." Daenerys explained, remembering the day she had to lock her children away so they wouldn't harm anyone, the day she had lost Drogon.

"It came to me in a time of despair." Sansa said, feeling that perhaps it was somehow connected to Daenerys after all.

They ate in silence for a bit, and then Sansa asked, "May I see your dragons...someday?" She immediately felt she had overstepped herself, the Queen's Dragons were no concern of hers. And speaking of them clearly distressed the Queen, why had Sansa even brought it up?

Daenerys examined Sansa for a long moment, her violet eyes narrowed in thought, then she reached over and placed a hand over Sansa's and said, "Someday the world will see my dragons. But yes, let us go, you may see them now. It has been too long since I visited them."

Daenerys stood, abandoning the remnants of her meal, and Sansa stood too, exhilarated at the prospect of seeing dragons. Sandor stood too, intending to follow, but Daenerys shook her head. "Sir, I am afraid I must bid you not come with us. I have a feeling my dragons will take to Lady Sansa, but they are wild yet and I cannot promise they would behave themselves, I usually visit them alone."

Sandor nodded and resumed his seat and meal, and Dany led Sansa to her dragons. As they entered the old fighting pit where the dragons were held Sansa felt a nervousness swell within her, what made the Queen think her dragons would be accepting of Sansa?

"My children, I have brought you a visitor and friend." Daenerys called into the darkness beyond the halo of torch light around them.

Sansa heard the sound of wings beating air, and then the sound of lizard like feet scurrying over the stone towards them. Her basic instincts told her to run, but she also knew and felt she would be alright. The Queen wouldn't place her in harm's way.

As the dragons entered the light a smile broke across Sansa's face, and she stood in awe as she watched the dragons greet their mother. As she took in the sight of these impossible creatures before her she felt she could believe that every fairytale had some truth in it. After Daenerys murmured affections to the dragons and petted them she turned to Sansa, and her dragons did too. They cocked their heads in curiosity and examined her with their reptilian eyes. Sansa held her hand out timidly, longing to touch one of the dragons, but not sure she should try. She glanced at Daenerys in question and the Queen smiled and nodded, she reached out and took Sansa's wrist and guided her hand toward one of the dragons, gently forcing Sansa to lay her hand on the head of a dragon.

As Sansa's hand made contant with the scaly hide of the dragon Sansa felt something, like a spark that passed between her and the dragon. The dragon's eyes dilated in that moment as Sansa looked into them.

"Rhaegal." Sansa stated unexpectedly, not knowing why. The name had come to her as her skin touched the scales.

"Yes, this is Rhaegal." Daenerys said, she was smiling but Sansa saw a hint of jealousy in her violet eyes though Sansa knew not why, and it was gone in an instant.


	11. Dragon Dreams

A/N: Pretty short, but a taste of what is to come, hope you enjoy it. Please leave feedback :)

She awoke in the darkness, hanging upside down. She was startled, and looked down at the tunnel below. She smelled the dampness in the pit, and the minerals in the stone. She sensed the other one, Viserion, nearby.

She spread her leathery wings and released the rock she hung from, she glided down to the moist stone, she could smell the last meal they had enjoyed, and her mouth watered, longing for more, her empty stomach churning in anticipation.

Sansa sat up in bed, the sheets twisted around her. She stared into the surrounding darkness, her mouth full of the taste of raw meat and warm blood...or the rememberance of it. She shuddered, repulsed...because it was a wonderful sensation, though she knew she should be disgusted.

This was a strange feeling, and the dream had been strange too. She hadn't felt this way, nor had those sort of dreams, not since...Lady.

Sansa felt her form grow rigid, she hadn't thought of her Direwolf for such a long time, it was just another loss...another injustice she had suffered. But now she remembered, and her blood boiled...she couldn't forget just because she was across the sea in a safe place...Cersei...she must be punished for so many things.

Sansa untwisted her sheets and laid back down, she tried to drift back into sleep, or back into that connection. She couldn't be sure it was a true connection...not yet, it may have only been a dream, or wishful thinking...but if it wasn't...if it wasn't...


	12. Visitor

The Queen was holding Court, as usual, hearing the stories of hardship and doing her best to offer a solution.

When one man had left, the matter he had brought before Daenerys having been dealt with, her Guards admitted the next man, who had a servant in tow, carrying a box. Sansa tensed noticably as the pompous man strode forward. Ser Barristan 's demeanor also changed, he was visibly angry. Sandor, though he remained mostly unchanged, he narrowed his eyes and clenched his jaw.

Daenerys noticed the change in her guests and her Knight, and she saw with what swagger and confidence the man came before her with, and she knew she did not like him immediately. She forced a smile of greeting and was about to ask the man his buisness when Ser Barristan stepped forward and bellowed, "Bow before the Queen!"

The stranger, who Daenerys knew to be a Knight of Westeros by his armor, looked at Ser Barristan and smiled condescendingly. "I bow to only one Queen, and it is her business that brings me here." The man cast his gaze from Ser Barristan to Sandor and then Sansa, he saw how she trembled with fright at the mere sight of him, and it satisfied him. "My, my...traitors all three." He said, scanning the trio again in delight, then he turned to Daenerys, whose smile of welcome was gone. "I would take care most beautiful lady, they have already proven themselves traitors, they are not to be trusted." The man said in mock concern.

"Who are you?" Daenerys said, extending no curteousy to this pompous creature.

"He is Ser Meryn Trant of the Kingsguard milady." The man at his side, presumabley his page, introduced with a stiff bow which earned him a grim scowl from Meryn Trant, and Sansa knew Meryn would likely beat the fellow later.

"I would advise you speak your business," Daenerys said through tight lips, her violet eyes reflecting her annoyance and anger.

"I come on behalf of the Queen of Westeros. The Queen asks that you return her property so that you and she may coexist peacefully." Meryn explained.

"I was not aware of having any of her property...yet." Daenerys countered cooly.

"I speak of Lady Stark and The Hound, you may keep the old man." Meryn said, flashing Ser Barristan a smile.

"These people are no one's property. Have you not heard of what I do to those who dare to treat other people as property or slaves?" Daenerys asked, arching a silver brow over an angry eye.

"Yes, I have heard of your attempts." Meryn stated brazenly.

"And, what may I ask would you do with my guests were I to turn them over to you?" Daenerys asked coldly.

"Well the Hound would be dealt with as any dog that turned on it's master must be. Lady Stark...she would recieve her due punishment. But the Queen thinks that she could help bring peace to the Seven Kingdoms, by unifying the North and the South through marriage to...the Imp." Meryn answered, his eyes moving to Sansa so he could see the shock on her face at the announcement.

Dany shook her head, and with a piteous smile on her face she said, "I do not believe an allegiance sworn under the shadow of a threat is true allegiance, and therefore cannot be punished as treason when broken. I am afraid that we must decline your request. I am sorry you had to waste your time."

"My Queen thought that might be your answer, so she asked me to bring this gift to Lady Stark." Meryn said as he gestured to the box his page held. The page opened the box and held it out to Ser Meryn who reached in and pulled out the severed head of the Captain who had brought Sansa, Sandor and Shae to Meereen.

Sansa cried out at the terrible sight, and Shae, who was always near, ran to her aid.

"He came to the Queen for his reward, and he got it." Meryn said to Sandor with a wide grin.

Dany rose from her bench and glared down the stairs at Meryn, and he smiled up at her, unafraid. "Go and tell your Queen to enjoy what is left of her rule, for there is no peace between us. I will come, and she will run before my fire! And I will take everything that is hers." Daenerys declared in a dangerously low and even tone.

"Of course milady. And when you come to King's Landing you are welcome to bring your fire and take all that is mine." Meryn said, given her a lewd smile. Then he gave her a overly grand bow and turned on his heel, his page following him.

Dany stood fuming as she watched him go, then she turned to Sansa and asked, "Are they all so...despicable in King's Landing?"

Sansa swallowed, the feeling of saftey returning to her, "Yes my Queen, mostly they are."

Dany looked back towards where Meryn Trant had left and said, "Good, then my task is made easier."


	13. Reason for Joy

Night was falling, and Sansa stood on her balcony. She liked to watch night fall over this city. Meereen had it's problems, The Sons of the Harpy were suspected of the nighttime slayings of newly freed people, as well as Daenery's Unsullied and other soldiers and guards. But to Sansa those problems seemed far away from her. Her saftey was not under threat, no one was going to beat her here.

But seeing Meryn Trant again had sent her mind reeling with fear, her body had tensed while her insides had turned to mush. He had been one of the men Joffery had ordered to beat her often, and unlike most of the men he had been greatly pleased to do so. Even when he hadn't been commanded to hurt her she could feel him watching her, waiting with anticipation for the next time he could harm her.

For the last several weeks she had been able to put aside the frightened and timid creature she had been, but seeing him here, in this place where she felt so safe, it had brought it all back for her. The old terror, fear, and despair hit her full force and lingered with her through the day.

She looked toward the harbor, she could see the water move under the moonlight. She looked beyond the harbor, back towards Westeros. And something hit her, something she hadn't considered before, and she wished she could put the thoughts from her mind, but she couldn't. What of her half brother Jon Snow? He was the only living relative that she knew for sure was still alive, though she hoped Arya still lived. Queen Cersei had voiced her displeasure about The Night's Watch teaming with Stannis Baratheon when he rushed to their aid at the wall. She had called it treason, but Sansa didn't see how it could be, The Night's Watch wasn't joining in the war against the Throne.

What if Cersei got it into her head that she could kill Jon as a way of punishing Sansa for slipping the cage? Or what if Cersei sent her an ultimatium, that she must return to imprisionment or Jon would die?

Shae came into Sansa's chambers and went noiselessly to the balcony where she found her mistress looking forlornly toward the sea.

"What is it milady?" Shae asked softly in her husky accent.

"Just thinking about my brother, Jon. It's strange, he is the only family I have left, and I doubt he even knows I left King's Landing." Sansa murmured.

"I'm sure your escape has been kept as quite as possible. They don't want to look powerless, and if one of their most important hostages has so easily disappeared, how much power can they have?" Shae said, she leaned nervously against the railing of the balcony and looked down into the darkness below.

She had something to tell Sansa, something she was afraid to reveal, but if she didn't it would be known soon enough anyway.

"Milady..." Shae whispered, almost hoping Sansa wouldn't hear, then she could leave and try again later. She had thought she was ready to address this, but she felt herself faltering.

Sansa turned her head and arched a brow over her river blue eye in question. When Sansa saw the uneasy look on her handmaiden's face she felt guilty for wallowing in self pity, she wasn't the only one who had left someone behind in King's Landing, and the truth of the matter was that while she and Jon had never been close, Shae and Tyrion had been.

"I have something to tell you." Shae stated, Sansa raised both brows, waiting for Shae to spill whatever it was. Shae stood there awkwardly, she couldn't find the words. This should be a happy thing, and she had certainly never thought it would happen to her. She had always been so careful to see that it didn't occur. But that last time with Tyrion, when she had told him that Sansa was leaving and wanted her to go too.

Tyrion had told her to go instantly, but she didn't want to be parted from him. He had given her more money than any other client ever had, but he was so much more than a client, and their relationship had become so much more than a job. She hadn't wanted to leave, she had clung to him, and then forced herself on him. He was ready and eager as always, but when they were done coupling he had removed himself from her and insisted she leave, for her saftey. He had assured her that someday they could be together again, and that until that day it was what he would live for. It had broken her heart to leave him, but he left her no choice, and he was right, she probably would have been tortured for information about Sansa's disappearance. And now, here she was with this connection to him, and he didn't even know about it.

Sansa was examining her handmaiden with concern, as she had been every time she saw Shae for the last several weeks. Sansa suspected something, but she was too niave to guess what was really going on. Unable to find the words, and afraid she would break into tears if she did, Shae reached one hand behind her and pulled her loose garment taut against her form, and smoothed the fabric over her distended belly with her other hand.

Sansa's mouth fell open as she took in the small, but definitely pregnant tummy. And even though she was still just a girl, and motherhood was a far off thought for herself Sansa felt a surge of joy and excitement well within her.

"Oh Shae, you are...your going to be...oh Shae!" Sansa fumbled for words in her own excitement and threw her arms around her handmaiden in a joyful embrace. Shae was a bit stunned by Sansa's reaction, glad, but stunned. Shae was afraid it might be a problem. What if the Dragon Queen learned she was having a Lannister baby? The Dragon Queen was kind, with a seemingly gentle heart, but she was a Queen with an eye for another Kingdom, would she use any game piece she thought might get her closer to the goal? Would she use a bastard Lannister baby to try and manipulate the Lannisters? If she did she would be disappointed, Cersei would be amused that Tyrion had finally gotten one of his whores with child, but the child's fate would mean nothing to her. Tyrion would be the only one of them to care, but he really had no power to save the child.

Shae broke down sobbing against Sansa, she had kept this secret and her fears over it to herself for so long, and now that it was out she felt even more vulnerable, though she trusted Sansa completely. Sansa rubbed and patted Shae's back and murmured, "It's alright, I know you miss Tyrion, but he sent you away for your saftey, and it's good he did, could you imagine the danger this child would be in? It will all be ok, you will see."

Shae pulled back and sniffed, drying her eyes quickly she cried, "It's not that...well, not only that. Do you think...she won't try and use the baby against the Lannisters will she?"

Sansa furrowed her brows in confusion for a moment before she realized Shae was referring to Daenerys.

"No, I do not believe she would try and use your baby as a bargaining chip. If she were going to do anything of the sort she had a perfect opportunity when Meryn Trant came. No, she doesn't want an alliance with them. She won't bargain with them, she wants their Kingdom, and she will take it."

Shae nodded, and looked better and less worried.

"This is a happy time Shae, we've had so few reasons for happiness, let us make sure ths remains one of them." Sansa said, holding her handmaiden's hand supportively. Shae nodded and offered a brave smile.

"Also, I've been selfish Shae. You continuing on as my handmaiden has been good for me, your presence and care help me feel safe...and that I matter to someone. But the truth is you are not a handmaiden, Tyrion placed you with me as one to keep you safe. But you are no longer a prostitute either. You are going to be a mother, and with all the gold Tyrion gave you...you can be a lady of leisure. And there is no reason a woman with such prospects should be combing my hair and bringing me my meals. You are free of any duty to me Shae. We came here searching for freedom, and a new chance, and I cannot hold you in servitude for my own comfort, we must all have a fresh start. But I hope we can continue on as close friends." Sansa said, her eyes welling with tears, her own emotions were in turmoil over this decision to give Shae her freedom from her duties. Who had ever really been Sansa's friend by choice?

Shae smiled, her eyes filling with tears of happiness, and she patted Sansa's hand and whispered happily, "The closest, Sansa."

Together they made their way to see Daenerys, Shae was still a bit nervous to let the Queen know, but Sansa insisted she need not worry.

Daenerys had a similar reaction to Sansa's initial response, she seemed filled with joy and happiness for Shae. And Shae thought it must be some basic instinct in women, to be overcome with joy when a woman was pregnant.

"I am truly so happy for you." Dany assured Shae, who was beaming despite her worry.

"You should know your Majesty, I carry the child of one of your enemies, the father is a Lannister. I will leave, so as not to offend you, if you wish it." Shae explained in a tense voice.

"Of course you need not leave. I have issue with the Queen and her son, you need not fear for the life of yourself or your child here. You will stay here, and rest. Your needs shall be seen to." Dany said, leaving no room for argument.

Sansa was hit suddenly, by the smell of animals, the frightened noises they made as they were prodded into the darkness by men with poles who did not wish to enter the darkness. She smelled the fur, and sensed the fear. Before the animals were even touched she could taste the blood and meat. She clutched her stomach and swayed where she stood as she felt the sensation of a swift strike upon the prey, as if somehow the movement were her own.

Dany and Shae were looking at her with concern, but she saw them not. From seemingly faraway she felt a light touch on her arm as Shae reached out to her, and she heard the muffled sound of the Dragon Queen's voice asking if she was alright.

Then just as suddenly as the sensations had fallen upon her they were gone, and she was left breathing heavily, the taste of raw meat fading from her tongue, the remnants of it making her crave meat. She looked up with wide eyes at Shae, and then to Dany, and in a trembling but certian voice she declared, "Your dragons have just been fed."

Dany looked at Sansa with furrowed brows and confusion in her violet eyes, she nodded stiffly. "Yes, they are always given their last meal around this time, how did you know?" Dany asked in a flat tone.

Sansa locked eyes with The Mother of Dragons and said softly, "I was with them, I saw...and tasted the meat, I smelled..." Suddenly she was light headed, and she swayed as her voice faded, then she collapsed, aware only of Dany and Shae both reaching out to catch her before she was out.


	14. Sick

A/N: Sorry for the delay, but I have several chapters to be posted once I proof read them. As always I hope you enjoy it, and please feel welcome to leave feedback/comments as they keep me going :)

Dany layed a cool and moist cloth on Sansa's pale brow, then she pulled back and examined the unconcious young woman. She recalled the dreams she had, she had felt somehow connected to her. Sansa was obviously somehow connected to her dragons too.

Dany looked Sansa over, she had pale skin...like the white snow from her homeland, a thing Dany had never seen, but Jorah had described it to her, it sounded lovely. And Sansa had that lovely firey red hair. The young woman's body was somewhere between that of a girl and a woman, her frame looked delicate and frail. But Dany had witnessed power in those ice blue eyes. Was this girl here for more than a refuge from the Lions? Was she a key...to Westeros? To the dragons?

Sansa stirred, she opened her eyes and blinked several times before sitting up. She looked at Dany and said, "Sorry, I don't know what came over me."

"It's my dragon, Rhaegal, isn't it?" Dany asked, waiting for her suspicions to be confirmed. Sansa looked timidly at Dany, reminding the Dragon Queen of a young child with a secret she didn't want to tell, but knew she must. She opened her mouth to speak, but then nodded instead.

"I think there may be...some connection. I don't mean to over step myself, I swear it's not because of anything I have done. I didn't seek this out. But I have these dreams...and visions, these moments of seeing through Rhaegal's eyes."

Dany saw Sansa's unease and she placed a hand on Sansa's shoulder and said softly, "No, do not apologize. I am not upset, I just...I don't understand. But if there is a connection, and there seems to be, then you may be a key. You see, they have gone wild, and I have no idea how to keep them from doing bad things. I don't know how I'll ever be able to have them aid me in my quest for the Iron Throne...and what good is The Mother of Dragons if she cannot control her children?"

"There is something you don't know about me...about my family." Sansa said in a serious tone as she moved to sit on the edge of the bed by Dany.

"In Westeros there are stories...and that is all they are thought to be anymore, by most people. These stories are about Wargs...people who can enter the minds of animals and control them. It is said that the Wildlings beyond the wall have Wargs among them, which adds to the fear of them." Sansa explained softly, recalling the stories her Septa had told her.

"And...do you think you may be one of these...Wargs?" Dany asked, she felt hope soar within her, and a bit of jealousy too. It would be so helpful if she had someone to help her gain control of her dragons...but shouldn't it be her, their mother, who figured it out, or had the needed power? Why this girl from across the ocean? How could this timid slip of a girl reign in her dragons with thought alone?

Sansa looked embarrassed and shrugged then said, "I don't know...they were just stories, I always thought. But then my half brother, Jon Snow, found a dead Direwolf, it had pups with it, that were still alive. There was a pup for each of us Stark children...like it was meant to be. Father didn't want us to keep them at first, but everyone said it must mean something, since our emblem is a Direwolf, why shouldn't we Stark children have them as pets then? But it was more than that...there was a bond. It wasn't quite like what I am experiencing now, but it was definitely more than just the bond between a girl and her dog."

"What happened to your Direwolf?" Dany asked, feeling a chill come over her as she asked.

Sansa's eyes grew sad and she lowered her head and went on in a sad tone, "Queen Cersei had Lady killed. It was all so stupid...Joffery and I went for a ride together, and we came upon my sister and a butcher's son playing at being knights and fighting each other, all in good fun. Joffery just...he went and challenged the boy to a fight, I guess to impress me, I don't know. But the boy didn't want to even play fight with a Prince...if he hurt him accidentally it could be bad for him. But Joffery wouldn't let it go, he wanted a real fight then. and of course Arya got in the middle of it, showed Joffery up with her better skills with a blade. Anyway, her Direwolf attacked Joffery, to protect her and the boy. The boy ran for it, fearing the punishment he would get for being involved, but it didn't save him, he was found and killed. Arya made her Direwolf leave, so it wouldn't be killed too, so the Queen had mine killed as an example. Joffery wasn't even that badly hurt." Sansa explained, tears filling her eyes.

Dany sat for a long moment in shock, every time she heard something about this Queen Cersei she disliked her more. When she found her voice again she wrapped an arm around Sansa's shoulder and said, "I am so sorry, for everything you had to endure. I cannot change the past, but I promise, when I am Queen of Westeros, you will know no more cruelty. I will bring peace, and justice to those who seek to disturb that peace."

The two young ladies pondered a time of peace for a few moments, then Dany turned to look back at Sansa and stated firmly, "But I cannot take Westeros without my dragons. How do you think we should proceed?"

Sansa felt bewildered with the weight of that question. These experiences she had had in the mind of Rhaegal, they just happened...she didn't seek them out. She knew nothing about Wargs except the fearsome tales her Septa had told her.

"I don't know milady. I have never attempted to make a connection with your dragons, it just happened. The first step maybe should be...me spending time with them. Maybe if the dragons and I grow to know each other their minds will become open to me." Sansa whispered, it seemed to make sense, but she really had no idea on how to try and help the Queen tame her dragon children.

Dany felt a stab of guilt...perhaps she should also be spending more time with her dragons, deepening the bond between herself and her children. "Yes, that sounds like a good place to begin. I will accompany you until you are comfortable enough to try being with them on your own. In the meantime, perhaps I can see what knowledge can be found on Wargs around here, if any." Daenerys said, she gave Sansa a smile, but Sansa had a serious expression as she thought.

Dany stood up and said before leaving Sansa's chambers, "We can begin in the morning...it will be nice to not start my day listening to people make demands."

Sansa watched the Dragon Queen go, she felt numb...what had she gotten herself into? She had been excited to see the dragons, but she never thought there would be more than that. And now the Queen was placing hope in her, hope that she could enter the minds of dragons and control them. Oh where was Arya? She would be so much better suited for something like this, she was tough, resilliant, and she always loved learning about female warriors, dragons, wargs and the like. Sansa had leaned more toward the fairytales of romance, she spent her time fashioning lady like clothes, while Arya learned to fight with swords.

What would Arya say or do if she could see Sansa now? Sansa thought she knew, Arya would probably point at her and laugh hysterically and say, "You...in control of dragons? You couldn't even face a snake." But there was no one else, so Sansa had to try. What would her mother and father think of her current situation? Her father had been a great and just man, always doing what was right rather than what was easy. And her mother, she had been a true lady, but she was also strong and capable. Sansa had spent all her young life learning the ways of a lady, now it was time to be strong and capable...capable of training dragons. 

The next morning Sansa awoke, but she was not eager to get out of bed. Today she may prove herself to be a useless person to Queen Daenerys, and then what point would there be for Daenerys to keep her in Meereen? She knew Dany would never throw her out, but Sansa knew if she failed at this she would hate staying here and being nothing but a burden.

Shae came in, now that her secret was out her clothes were more form fitting. She looked happy and proud, a hand placed affectionately over her swollen abdomen. Shae's eyes flashed with amusement when she saw Sansa still abed. "If I can get out of bed in my condition I think you can too milady." Shae scolded teasingly. Sansa gave her friend a tired smile. She watched Shae pull out a dress for her and then turn and hold it expectantly. Sansa shoved the blankets off of herself and got up, crossing the room to Shae.

"I told you, you are not my handmaiden anymore." Sansa said in exasperation as Shae began to tug at her night clothes.

"Like there is anything for me to do here, I might as well be of use. Besides, I can help you dress and admire your perfect body, mine may never be the same after the baby comes out." Shae explained, but she sounded happy and content. Shae pulled the fresh dress over Sansa's head and down her body, Sansa loved the feel of the cool fabric sliding down her form. This fabric was so much nicer than the coarse and heavy garments in Westeros.

Shae braided several strands of Sansa's hair and then wove the braids into the rest of her hair, which she arranged into an elegant style. Apparently Shae had been studying the local fashions, and had added a bit of Dothraki flair, with the braids. When the task was finished Sansa admired her hair and smiled, "I love it Shae!"

Shae smiled at her and then patted her shoulder, "Stop admiring yourself and go, the Queen is waiting to break her fast with you. She told me you two have important business today with the dragons." Shae said in a chipper tone as Sansa stood up from her vanity. Sansa's delight over her new clothes and hair vanished and was instantly replaced with her anxiety and worry, which Shae of course picked up on.

"Eh, don't worry...you'll be fine. You dealt with Joffery and his mother, three baby dragons will be no problem." Shae said encouragingly with a supportive smile and a wink. Sansa smiled at that, Shae was right, the dragons had seemed to like her well enough when she saw them that first time, she wasn't entering the lion's den.

Daenerys and Sansa broke their fast together and then went to the old fighting pit to see the dragons. As they neared the place Sansa was hit with a wave of nausea, she thought it may be just that she was about to make a connection with Rhaegal. She stopped and placed a hand on her stomach, she concentrated on the feeling and tried to will it away, but it didn't dissipate. Daenerys walked on a few steps before she noticed that Sansa had stopped, and she turned and looked at her friend in question and concern.

"What is it Sansa?" Dany asked as she walked back to where Sansa stood still as a statue, looking pale.

"I'm not sure...I just felt sick all of a sudden." Sansa answered, she stood still for a moment, Dany watching her, until she was sure the feeling had passed. Then she started walking, and assured Dany she was fine.

When the doors were opened a mixture of smells hit Sansa. She smelled the moisture in the pit, the smell of blood from the dragon's last meal, and the smell of dragons. But she was also hit with another wave of nausea, which made her bend over and press her hands to her upset stomach, as if the pressure of her hands would settle her nausea. Dany stepped closer, placed her hands on Sansa's shoulders and asked, "What is it? Perhaps you should get back into bed and rest."

Sansa shook her head and regained her full posture, brushing the Queen's hands away dismissively, she swallowed the bile that had crept up her throat and said, "The Dragons are sick."


	15. Revenge

A/N: A very short "teaser" :)

She stood on the deck of the ship looking at Meereen, and was impressed. The Dragon Queen should have no issue taking King's Landing after taking the large Slave Cities. Except there was one issue she could see, and it made her blood boil...The Hound. He was the sniveling little boy King's right hand dog. If he was here she could think of only one reason for it...he was here to somehow thwart the Dragon Queen, one of the only real threats left to Cersei and Joffery.

If he had intelligence, which she believed he did, he could lie to the Queen, say that he too had been cast out and wronged by Queen Cersei and her brat King, and The Mother of Dragons would most likely take pity and welcome him into her ranks among the Westerosi Wronged...Selmy Barristan, Jorah Mormont...and now Sandor Clegane. After all, the Queen probably believed she could benefit from these men's knowledge of Westeros, and that might be true of the other two fellows. But the Hound...he was a danger...and she meant to see him snuffed out.

She looked over her shoulder at the men preparing the shore boats and she sighed impatiently. She contemplated just jumping overboard and swimming to shore, it would be quicker than waiting for these fool sailors to get their act together.

Traveling had become so easy for the most part though. She could melt into one place and be anyone she wanted to be, and if she caused a scene and had people looking for her she could move on, leaving everything, inluding that identity, behind. She would move on and take on the next identity she could concoct. What would she be here in Meereen? She knew only one thing for certain...her list would soon be a name shorter.


	16. Flight

"What do you mean they are sick?" Dany asked, but before Sansa could answer Dany strode into the dark tunnel towards the pit where her dragons resided, Sansa following.

The dragons came to them, their scales and eyes reflecting in the torch light. But their color seemed duller, their movements slower. Or was she just imagining it, Dany wondered.

"Every time I've had a dream or made a...connection with them I've felt sick, light headed, nauseous. I thought it was just an effect of what was happening, because I wasn't used to, or expecting it. But maybe it's been because they were sick all along...all I know is that they are, and that if they have been sick all along then they are sicker now than before." Sansa explained as she looked at the dragons, Rhaegal moved to her and nuzzled her arm, Sansa reached out and ran her hand down Rhaegal's neck soothingly.

"Why?Why are they sick?" Dany demaded, she felt a fear and anger flare inside her, and Sansa took a step back.

"I...I don't know milady. Maybe because they are cooped up in here. Maybe they need fresh air, and sunlight...and to fly." Sansa suggested, it was the only thing she could think of, she was not a Maester, and knew so little about dragons.

Dany placed her hands over her face, her shoulders shaking as she cried quietly. Sansa stepped forward and reached out, laying a comforting hand on her Queen's shoulder. "I am so sorry, I did not mean to distress you milady." Sansa whispered. The dragons, sensing their mother's sorrow moved to her. They sniffed at her, looked at her with what Sansa could only describe as concern, and then they nuzzled her, reminding Sansa of the way Lady used to be with her when she was sad or upset.

Dany put one hand on each dragon and petted them, sniffing delicately. "You don't distress me Sansa, if anything you have helped. I may never have known they were sick until it was too late, were you not here." Dany explained in a teary voice. She reached up and dried her tears, then she cupped the dragon's heads one at a time, looking into their eyes. Finally with a sigh she released Rhaegal and looked to Sansa and said, "It's just that...I can't let them out, I have no way to control them. And now...if I don't release them they may get sicker...may die. And they are the key! What am I without my dragons? I can't take over King's Landing without them!" Tears began spilling down Dany's cheeks again, and Sansa didn't see a strong and proud Queen, she didn't see a defiant warrior...she saw a distraught and worried young woman...which could be far more dangerous.

"But you didn't really use your dragons in battle when you took the other cities, did you?" Sansa asked gently.

Dany shook her head and said, "No, but it was them that people feared, the idea that they were there, that I controlled them." Dany murmured.

Sansa shook her head and smiled, "So...all the Unsullied...all of the other forces you have accumulated...no one batted an eye at them? But your baby dragons made them run for cover and hand over the cities? I think not. Your men fought for what you wanted, for you. Yes, you had dragons, and I'm sure many people did fear them, but it was your men they saw coming for them. It was your voice they heard trying to talk them down and then give warning of what was to come. You have survived fire, your losses made you stronger, you gained a powerful army, and your resolve and determination drives it. Your dragons will be of help one day, but believe me, you don't require dragons to take King's Landing. They are so absorbed in their stupid schemes they don't even consider you a true threat. To them you are a far off little girl, playing at being a Queen over here."

Dany listened to Sansa wide eyed, then she smiled a litte and replied, "You are a great orator Lady Sansa, I shall keep you close at hand for the next time I need my ego soothed." Sansa smiled and laughed and she and Dany shared a sisterly hug. Then Dany pulled back and looked back toward her dragons.

"So...what shall we do about them?" Dany asked, her voice serious again. Sansa shrugged with a sigh and answered, "I liked the idea of coming and getting to bond with them before any thing else was attempted...but with their health being threatened, I don't know if we can wait."

There was a long pause as the two young women looked at the dragons, then Dany said, "These two were always the more tame ones. I wouldn't say they listened...but they weren't as...independant as Drogon. Perhaps we could take them out...let them enjoy some sun. Nothing more than letting them sit in the sun for now...until we know how to proceed."

Sansa felt her innerds tying in knots as she listened to Dany's suggestion. The dragons were bigger than they had been when they were put in the pit, so Dany had told her. Apparently they had been hard to capture and place in the pit then, now that they were larger what would keep them from taking flight and going to join Drogon, wherever he was? But they also couldn't be kept cooped up...if Sansa was right, and she felt with every fiber of her being that she was, then captivity was making them ill.

The ladies left the pit and had some simple but strong reins made out of rope so they could lead the dragons out and keep them, hopefully, from flying off. It didn't take long for this to be done and the reins wer given to Dany and Sansa who returned to the pit. Once the reins were on the women led the dragons out slowly. Rhaegal and Viserion looked about bewilderedly, their eyes narrowed into slits against the bright sun. They moved their heads this way and that as they took in the smells all around them.

When the dragons were in complete sunlight Sansa laid a hand on Rhaegal's face, her fingertips resting between his eyes, the heel of her hand on his snout. She pressed down, delivering only a slight pressure, and she stared into Rhaegal's eyes and said softly, but firmly, "Down Rhaegal. Lay down." She smiled as Rhaegal did as she asked, and she only removed her hand when Rhaegal had done her bidding, then she stroked his snout and patted him rewardingly. Dany turned to look at Viserion, who still stood before her, looking all around.

"Give it a try milady." Sansa suggested, but Dany just shook her head. "It won't do any good, I don't have the bond with him that you do with Rhaegal." She said glumly.

"Yes you do milady, you have the strongest bond. You are their mother." Sansa exclaimed.

"My being their mother has made no difference yet, why would it now?" Dany asked.

"I saw the way they came to you when you cried in the pit. They care for you, they wanted to cheer your up, soothe you. Maybe they are a bit like a stubborn cat that won't come when you call, but rubs against your legs when you are feeling blue. But you are their mother, and you must find a way to teach them, like a mother of human children. Children always test their limits, they must be taught what their limits are, and that they must obey" Sansa explained, she was impressed with herself, she didn't know where any of this was coming from. But she knew Daenerys had the ability to control her dragons, it wouldn't be as easy as commanding her men, but she could do it.

Sansa looked at Rhaegal, he was gazing into the sky longingly. She smiled and stroked his neck, then she brought her face close and rested her forehead against Rhaegal's. She closed her eyes and tried to cast herself beyond her own mind, what she got in return was a feeling within her, that filled her up, a need to be free. She got the sense that she was caged and needed the freedom of open air, or being above it all. Her skin tingled, and she opened her eyes and looked straight into Rhaegal's, she felt an understanding pass between them, and she moved. Rhaegal, now the size of a small horse bent low and spread his wings, allowing her room to sit. As she began to awkwardly climb on Dany stepped forward and asked in alarm, "What are you doing?"

Sansa shrugged and with a smile said, "He wants to fly." And with that Rhaegal propelled himself up into the air. Sansa leaned down against the rough scales and clung with all her might. Her whole body trembled, her skin tingling with the exhileration of the wind moving over her. She felt as though her stomach had both fallen to the bottom of her abdomen and risen into her throat. She kept her eyes tight shut, but after many moments she forced herself to open them. What good was it to be above the world if you didn't have a look around?

From her position, leaning down against Rhaegal's back she couldn't see more than him beneathe her, and the sky above. Slowly she sat up, her hands clutching the reins. But she looked around her, her eyes filling with tears. So often in King's Landing she had thought about having these sensations when she considered jumping off of her balcony and plummeting to her death, to escape the torture she endured there. But she had never dreamt she would feel these sensations as she soared through the sky on the back of a dragon, beyond the touch of anyone. She looked at the enormous city of Meereen sprawled out beneathe her, and it looked tiny, as if she could step on it and destroy it. She laughed out loud and without thinking let go of the rope and held her arms out to her sides, feeling the wind whip around her. Rhaegal had gained the height he wanted apparently, he had leveled out and was gliding, his impressive wings stretched out to both sides of her. Her wildly thumping heart began to slow and the endorphines that pumped through her veins at first were ebbing. The excitement of launching into the air came to a lull and the wonder and awe sank in as she gazed at the world below, and the bright blue that surrounded her, the fluffy clouds sprawling in the sky invitingly. She longed to fly through them, she didn't know what it would be like, but she wanted to. Apparently Rhaegal understood her longing, he beat his wings to gain momentum and headed for a cloud. Sansa laughed as they plunged into the cloud. She watched as the whiteness engulfed them and swirled around them, close against them. She felt the dense moisture and coolness of the cloud. And she held her hand out to skim the white fog as she often had to skin through water.

Rhaegal was sick though, his wings weak from disuse, Sansa sensed this strongly all of a sudden and felt a bit guilty that she had lost herself in the pleasures of flight. She could sense that Rhaegal wanted to continue on, enjoying the sensations of freedom as much as she was, and she also felt he might be pushing on for her sake. She patted his back and said loudly, "It's okay, we will fly again, let's return now." Rhaegal obeyed and turned back toward the city.

Dany watched Rhaegal and Sansa return and land, tears streaming down her cheeks and a smile stretched across her face. She felt a wave of jealousy when Sansa had first flown off on Rhaegal's back. Dany was their mother, she should be the first to ride on their backs. But Sansa had a bond with Rhaegal, and that may help Sansa to learn how to bring Dany closer to her children. She comforted herself with the knowledge that she had stood unharmed in a fire, the flames that brought these dragons to life, and no one else on earth would ever experience what she had amid the flames.


	17. Through A Dragon's Eyes

A/N: Sorry for the delay, I'm afraid I'm backed up on some crochet projects that I need to get done soon. So it may be a bit before I post again, but I haven't forgotten this story and will write and post as soon as I can. This is just a short chapter, sorry, but I wanted to give you something. Hope you enjoy it, as always comments are appreciated. Enjoy!

She was nearing the city, along with caravans seeking entrance to Meereen. She stood impatiently tapping a foot in the dirt, slouched in exasperation. She looked at those around her, none of them were here for anything as important as she...revenge.

She heard several people gasp, saw them point towards the sky and she looked up and saw a dragon leaving the city, flying swiftly upwards. She watched in awe and amazement. Then she closed her eyes, and looked through her other eyes...and saw from the eyes of the dragon. She was in it's mind, but not directing it, just present. She saw the beauty of the world spreading out before her so far below...the blue expanse of the sky all around.

Suddenly she heard the laugh of the rider on the dragon's back...a laugh so farmilar, a laugh she had never thought she would hear again. She staggered and bumped into someone, she had pulled from the dragon's mind and sight but had not yet opened her eyes, momentarily stuck in blackness. Someone shoved her and she heard them spat something at her in annoyance. She opened her eyes as she landed on the ground.

Her mind was reeling with questions and shock. SHE was here! How could SHE be here? SHE was trapped in King's Landing. How did SHE escape? Sansa...her sister! She felt a lightness within her...and excitement. Her sister was here! She and her sister had never been close, not even friends really, they were just too different. But her sister was HERE! And riding a dragon! How was this possible? Arya felt she would burst with questions, she felt an intense need to get inside the city quickly and find her answers. She got back up and dusted herself off, then paused as she thought...The Hound...he had last been at King's Landing...had he brought Sansa here? She felt her mood darken and her chest tighten. The Hound would pay for his wrong doings...but if he had hurt Sansa...he would suffer so much more!


	18. Daydreams and Shadows

Sansa was in her chambers...physically. Mentally she was still soaring above the clouds. She sat on her bed looking out through the doorway to her balcony at the blue sky with a happy smile on her face. A knock came at the door and she reluctantly tore her eyes and mind from the sky and went to see who wanted to see her. 

It was Sandor, and he didn't look pleased. She was a bit surprised to see him, he was so busy lately helping Ser Jorah and Ser Mormont in training men to fight like Knights. She wondered how much he despised his new job, but then...he was training men to fight like Knights so they could better kill Knights. 

She looked at him with large doe eyes and mumbled a weak, "Hi.". He brushed by her as he pushed into her chambers and then turned on her. She pushed the door closed and leaned against it as she wondered at his anger. 

"Please tell me that it wasn't really you up there on that dragon today!" He said loudly, she flinched and he regretted his harsh manner. 

"Well...it was." She whispered as she toyed nervously with her fingernails, tugging on one and then another. Sandor shook his head in disbelief. 

"And how much time have you spent with that dragon? It's not safe Sansa, please don't do it again. I didn't save you from Joffery to have you fall off of the back of a wild dragon." Sandor gushed in a gruff voice. 

"But, it's okay...Rhaegal and I have a bond." Sansa said confidently. 

Sandor snorted in derision, "A bond?" 

Sansa tilted her chin and looked at him through narrowed eyes, "Yes, a bond. Some people can form bonds rather quickly, while some...never do." 

"Oh...you like it fast do you?" Sandor asked, causing Sansa to blush. She hung her head and wondered how the conversation veered off track so quickly. 

She heard his footsteps as he strode over to her and reached out, placing his hands on her shoulders, she looked up at him, and he rubbed his large and calloused hands over the smooth skin of her upper arms.

"Look Sansa, now that you are here you can live a long and happy life. You can make your own choices...just please don't be foolish." Sandor said beseechingly. 

But as Sansa looked at him, and realized that he was possibly the only person left who truly cared deeply about her she was compelled to do something bold and maybe very foolish. She stepped closer to Sandor and s put her hands on his shoulders, then she rose up on her tip toes and kissed him, quickly, before she could second guess herself. 

He stood still as a statue, and she floundered, suddenly feeling she had made a mistake. She hadn't kissed very often, she didn't know how to beguile him. But then he put his arms around her and drew her closer, kissing her in return. 

After a few long moments he pulled away from her abruptly and left the room without a word. She turned and watched him go, thinking to herself that bonds were easier to establish with dragons...but perhaps not so rewarding. She wished she could enter his mind and know his thoughts...what did he think of her? But then, she wasn't even sure how she felt for him. 

A shadow walked the streets of Meereen, listening, watching...and learning. There was a great deal of unhappiness in Meereen...people wanted the Fighting Pits reopened, and wished to again return to slavery, because while they had not been free they had been comfortable and felt stable. The shadow shook it's head at this, no one would ever confine or possess this one. And the Fighting Pits, those were an entertainment...a distraction from the unpleasantness of life. 

The shadow had heard the talk of a "shadow war", which happened nightly. A group called The Sons of the Harpy would attack and kill lone members of The Dragon Queen's forces, leaving a harpy drawn in blood near the victim, their signature. The shadow didn't like that, and meant to do something about it, so it prowled the streets at night, watching and waiting for The Sons of the Harpy to show themselves, the shadow didn't have to wait long.

The shadow noticed other shadows in the night, but they skulked around, looking for trouble. It wasn't long before the Sons of the Harpy found a lone victim. As they began to accost their victim the shadow slipped up behind them, a blade hissed free from it's sheath, and a Needle gleamed in the moonlight. The shadow made quick work of several of the Sons of the Harpy when the last one noticed the peril he was in, he grabbed his victim and shoved him before him, knife at his victim's throat. The man looked at the shadow in disbelief, how could this waif have killed his companions? He felt foolish hiding behind his victim, but the coldness and blood lust he saw in this small shadow's eyes chilled him to the bone.

"Let me go, or I'll kill him." The Son of the Harpy pleaded, the shadow smirked at the man. 

"If you don't kill this man tonight it will be another man tomorrow night...why should I let you go?" The shadow rasped. 

The man regained a brave posture, defiance shining in his eyes, and he slit the throat of his victim, then shoved the dead man to the ground. 

"Finish it...claim your final victory...leave your mark." The shadow commanded, gesturing to the wall above the grisly scene, then pointing the Needle at the man threateningly. The Son of the Harpy knelt and dipped his fingers in his victim's blood and turned to the wall, with trembling fingers he quickly drew a Harpy. 

"Thank you." The shadow whispered from behind the man, and before he could turn Needle was rammed through the back of his throat all the way to the hilt. When the shadow freed it's blade the man fell to the ground, dead. The shadow knelt, dipping small fingers in it's victims blood it drew a slash through the Harpy symbol and then drew next to it a wolf's paw print.


	19. Lessons

A/N: Sorry for the delay in posting. I've sorta got writer's block and have been working on this chaper on and off, I'm not really pleased with it, but I hope you all enjoy it and know I am not abandoning this story, even if it does take me a bit to update. Thanks for the patience, and the comments. 

"My Queen," Ser Barristan Selmy said as he entered his Queen's presence, she turned her violet eyes to her trusted Knight and inclined her head in interest.

"It would seem we have a new ally on our streets." He informed her, she furrowed her silver brows in question and he pulled out a rolled up scrap of cloth and unrolled it, holding it out towards Daenerys. It was a crossed out Harpy symbol with a wolf paw print drawn next to it, he had pressed the scrap of cloth onto the still wet symbols at the latest scene like this he had come upon. 

"It would appear that when The Sons of the Harpy strike a member of your forces my Queen, someone strikes back, and leaves this wolf paw print as proof." Ser Barristan explained. 

"Who do you think is responbsible? And why would they keep it a secret? Any help in this shadow war is welcome." Dany replied, her curiousity peaked. 

"I had a thought of who might be behind it." Ser Barristan stated flatly. Dany glanced back at the paw print and took his meaning. 

"Surely you do not think..." Dany said in disbelief. 

"Her family's sigil was a Direwolf." Ser Selmy answered. 

"But she is a lady. I doubt she has ever held a blade, let alone used one. She can barely look a person in the eyes, let alone slay anyone." Dany said in an amused tone. 

"Maybe she isn't as timid as she would have us believe. She did fly off on one of your dragons, which I believe was not her place." Selmy said in a serious voice. 

"Ser Barristan Selmy are you accusing our guest of something? Even if she did this, which I doubt whole heartedly, it was our enemies that were killed." Dany replied in aggitation. 

"If she, or anyone that she brought with her, is capable of this we must know my Queen. You have placed blind trust in them and any threat to your Grace's presence must be investigated." Selmy insisted. 

Dany shook her head and said, "This is ridiculous! Lady Stark is not capable of this, nor is the pregnant handmaiden she brought. And..."

Ser Barristan cut Dany off, "And the Hound. He could easily be an agent of the King of Westeros, he has always been their loyal dog." 

"Yes, and once you were also a loyal Knight in the King's Guard." Dany reminded him, Selmy's face tightened, he didn't like to be reminded. 

"I had been in the King's Guard long before that brat came into power, my Queen, and I could not leave my position, I swore a binding oath. The Hound however, he was no Knight...he swore no Oaths, he has no honor. He could have left anytime, but he served them. And now he is here, with Lady Stark...and it all seems so innocent. He helped her escape the abuse she took from them. But what if it's all a ploy to get close to you...to elminate the threat? I know Queen Cersei, she doesn't easily give up on what she wants, and Lady Stark was more than a toy to amuse themselves with by abusing her. She was a key, a key to the Northern lands. Sending Meryn Trant to try and barter with you for their return...that would not have been it." Barristan explained, trying to make his Queen understand how devious her enemies really were. 

Dany paced back and forth as she listened to her Knight, then stopped and turned to him. "So, because someone has slain our enemies you wish me to believe it was Lady Sansa or Ser Clegane. And if it was you want me to believe that they are actually our enemies as well? So why would they have killed for our side then?" 

"Perhaps they did it to gain your trust further my Queen." Selmy suggested. 

Dany shook her head, "Ser, they already have my trust. If they wanted to further gain my trust for these deeds then why not claim the deed in a less subtle way? If they wished to kill me any of them could have done it a hundred times by now. What is it you want?"

"Let me interrogate Lady Stark, if there is some plot she would be the easiest to break." He requested, Dany's violet eyes got large and she shook  
her head. "I know I live in an insane world, full of devious plots and ploys, but I cannot believe Sansa is a part of that! We will not discuss "breaking" her!" 

"Perhaps she isn't...maybe she is just the guise. I cannot believe the Hound being here is a good thing my Queen. I have seen the things he has done, if he, or any of them, is a threat we must know." Ser Barristan pleaded. 

"If you must question her then do so...but be gentle and kind, she is a guest, and my friend. Settle your curiousity and suspicions for I will not hear again of any such nonesense." Dany said in a commanding tone, Ser Barristan Selmy nodded and bowed. 

It was night, Sansa lay in bed, drifting off to sleep finally when there came a loud knock on her door. Startled awake she sat up, her heart pounding painfully in her chest. She sat wide eyed for a moment before the knock sounded again, and she got up to see who it was. 

She opened the door just a crack and saw it was Ser Barristan, and her racing heart settled.

"Lady Stark, will you come with me? There is something I wish you to see." Ser Barristan requested in a firm tone, Sansa wondered what she had to see at this hour, but she nodded. 

"Just let me get my robe." She replied in a fragile and tired sounding voice. Good, Selmy thought, she was still half asleep, she wouldn't have the stamina to keep the truth from him. 

She pulled her silken robe on and left her chambers, following Ser Barristan through the dark and silent hallways. He took her to the Audience chamber, she followed him to the center of the enormous room, whcih seemed even larger when empty and dark. Then Ser Barristan turned to her and handed her a rolled up cloth. She looked at him in question with her wide blue eyes, and he too found it hard to believe she was guilty of anything. But he had to know for sure. 

She unrolled the cloth and looked down at the symbols that had been transfered from the wall he found them on. After a moment she looked up at him and whispered, "I don't understand." 

Ser Barristan nodded and began to walk slow circles around her before he spoke again. "This symbol, of the wolf's paw, have you ever drawn such a thing anywhere before?" He asked, his tone unfriendly and authoratative. 

She shook her head, her expression reflecting her confusion. "No, I don't believe so. Why?" She asked in a timid voice. 

Ser Barristan ignored her question and continued on saying, "And The Hound...do you think he drew it?" 

"Sandor...Ser Clegane, I don't know if he drew it, I am not his keeper, and you see more of him than I do. I don't know why he would draw such a thing." Sansa replied...she had thought Sandor may have escaped his days of being called "Hound" or "Dog", and it angered her to hear those terms. 

"Clegane is no Ser, nor will he ever be. Why did he bring you here?" Barristan asked angrily. 

Sansa was startled by the sudden anger and floundered in her answer for a moment, "He saved me...Joffery was trying to shove my face into the fire. And Sandor stopped him, he threw Joffery across the room and knocked him out. We had to leave...after that we may have both been killed. This was the only place we felt we'd be safe." 

"Is that what he wants you to think? That he cares for your safety? He cares only for himself, don't ever think otherwise milady. If he brought you along it was probably because he felt you would be a more welcome guest here than he alone. You were Cersei's key to the North, and then you were his key to Meereen. And now you are the Queen's key to her dragons. How does that make you feel?" Selmy asked, meaning to anger her. 

"I was glad to get away from there. He helped me, I never would have had the courage to do it by myself. If I too helped him get away, I am glad I did. And I will help the Queen in any way I can." Sansa answered, trying to keep her voice calm, she wasn't sure what was going on here, but she didn't like it. 

Ser Barristan moved behind her and she heard the sound of steel hissing free of it's sheath, she tried to stand still, to look unafraid, but she was trembling all over, wondering if she had escaped certain death in King's Landing just to find it here in Meereen, where she felt so safe. She felt the point of the blade kiss the low of her back gently through the thin silk of her robe and night gown, and it sent a shiver of fear up her spine. 

"Is the Dog here to harm our Queen?" Ser Barristan asked in a gruff tone. 

"Of course not." She managed to say in a quavering voice, she felt tears slip down her cheeks, and wanted to reach up and wipe them away, but she dared not move. The blade's point lightly slid up the length of her spine and rested at the base of her neck. 

"Do you swear on your life that he was not sent by Cersei to kill Queen Daenerys?" Barristan bellowed from close behind her, making her jump a bit. 

"I swear." She croaked, tears beggining to choke her voice. Then she sank to her knees, unable to stand anymore and she began to weep. She had not thought she would ever be in this position again, with someone standing over her, threatening her life and demanding answers. 

She heard the clank of steel on stone as a sword was dropped at her side and she jumped a little. 

"Pick it up." Selmy commanded, though his tone was gentle now. 

Sansa wiped her eyes and looked at the gleaming blade lying next to her as if it were a snake. 

"Do you want to ever go through anything like this again girl? Some one threatening you, frightening you...reminding you how helpless you are?" He asked, his voice a bit impatient.

She tried to speak but all that came out was a terrified squeak, so she shook her head instead. 

"Pick the blade up then. If you carry a blade and know how to use it you will have a bit more control of what happens to you." Ser Barristan explained as he walked an impatient circle around her. 

She reached out shakily and took hold of the blade, then she looked up at Ser Barristan, who had stopped to stand before her. Her blue eyes were wide, and full of unshed tears, she was just a child to Ser Barristan, and if she were his child he would want her to know how to defend herself. 

"Stand up milady." He said encouragingly. With a final sniff Sansa grasped the blade's hilt and stood. Ser Selmy stood before her and held up his sword, taking a fighting stance. He guestured for her to do the same. She cast a quick glance over him, taking in his stance, the position of his arm, and the blade, and she mimiced him.

Ser Selmy looked her over, judging her stance and form, and he nodded his approval, "Good." 

Now Ser Barristan drew his blade back slightly and then swung it back so it kissed the blade in Sansa's grasp. The contact made the metal ring, and she felt the reverberation run through her arm, to her elbow. She was still timid, feeling out of her element, but there was a light in her eyes. 

He taught her several stances and strokes, just the basics to start. Then he bid her fend off his advances, though he went easy and gentle. She floundered a bit and he grasped for some way to encourage her. "Do you enjoy dancing milady?" He asked. 

She brought her blade up to meet his at it descended towards her and she answered in a puzzled voice, "Well, yes...though it has been awhile." 

"Good, this...think of it as dancing. We will go slowly, make your strokes graceful and strong. Anticipate my strokes and move to cut them off. It will not always be like a dance, we will get to that though." He explained, and he saw more confidence in her after that. 

They went on with this night time sword fighting lesson, she in her silken night robes, for awhile. Ser Barristan was impressed with her stamina, the blade was not light, and the unusual weight being held and swung with muscles that were not accustomed to it had to be wearing on her, but she showed no sign of weariness, just an eagerness to continue. 

He brought his sword down and she spun, her hair got in her eyes, and though she brought her blade up instinctively to block she missed, and before he could stop his own swing he grazed her with his blade. She gasped, and looked down at her upper arm, the sliced silk now red with her blood, and the slight wound. 

Ser Barristan sheathed his sword and came to her, taking her slender arm in hand and examining the wound in the dim light. It was not bad, just a graze. He looked up at her, afraid the wound may have shattered her interest in learning to fight, but she was bearing the wound well. 

"It's not bad Lady Stark. Don't worry, scars add character." Ser Barristan said with a smile, she smiled back and glanced down at the wound as he released her. 

"Well then, perhaps it's just that I have too much character for people to bear." A gruff male voice said from the doorway at the far end of the audience chamber. Sansa and Barristan turned to meet Sandor as he strode over to them. 

"I always just thought I was ugly." Sandor said with a smirk as he stopped before them. 

"I have been watching awhile. What do you think you are doing?" Sandor asked Barristan as he moved to stand before the Knight, with Sansa behind him. 

"I was showing her the basics of swordmanship." Ser Barristan replied, his eyes narrowed and his voice harsh, Sandor knew that Ser Barristand disdained him. Most of the Knights did, they felt since he swore no oaths his loyalty was not proven. Sandor felt his actions said more than any promise. People swore oaths and made promises all of the time, but rarely kept them. 

"Before that...I heard a commotion. You were threatening her." Sandor stated, leaning forward threateningly. 

"I was doing my duty, making sure that Lady Sansa...and her companions, are no threat to the Queen." Barristan stated. 

Sandor chuckled to himself then turned to Sansa. "I heard him tell you to take up the sword so know one could so easily threaten you, as he just did. Let me also give you some more advice. Take the things he just said to you, the way he made you feel. Remember them...remember every bruise Joffery had inflicted upon you, every subtle insult the Queen directed at you. Remember all of the terror you have suffered, and when you are again faced with a threat unleash all of your anger, fear, hate and sorrow. Let those things power every swing of your blade. The fury caused by suffering can be deadly." Sandor murmured as he turned back and gave Ser Barristan a warning look. 

"Come Sansa, I will escort you back to your chambers. Perhaps I should also stand guard at your door. We wouldn't want anymore Knights paying you unkind visits." Sandor said as he and Sansa began to leave.


End file.
